Quadrado
by McDragon
Summary: HEERO POV Fic yaoi, 12, UA. Quando se é dono de uma beleza extraordinária e temse o costume de ter todos aos seus pés, ser ignorado é algo que pede vingança, manipulação e sedução. O único perigo é cair na jaula do amor.
1. Chapter 1

Autora

Esse é um fic yaoi, 1+2, provavelmente teremos algumas... surpresinhas pelo texto e espero que vocês confiem em mim.

Por favor me mandem comentários, tenho certeza que isso me ajudará a continuá-lo rapidamente e dessa forma vocês poderão saber como ele termina.

Ele não se relaciona com o anime nem com o mangá.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura .

fim da autora

Ps: Gundam Wing não me pertence, infelizmente.

_**Quadrado**_

Dizem que ele nasceu em um berço de espinhos, e talvez seja mesmo verdade, é claro que com total licença poética, no entanto eu posso ver que, agora, ele descansa em um berço de seda vermelha e madeira, sua carerrima esquife.

Quem lhe comprou este berço? Eu. O motivo? Não sei explicar, talvez seja porque possui quatro paredes, e eu sei que isso não parece fazer sentido, mas faz. E você somente compreenderá se souber do que aconteceu. Ou talvez julgue plena idiotice e me deixe em paz com minha amargura e sofrimento.

Poderia ter sido qualquer um, no entanto foi ele quem eu escolhi. Não existia um motivo, um padrão, foi apenas porque desejava me divertir, ver como todos se perdiam em meu charme e beleza.

Era horário do almoço no colégio onde estudávamos, este era anteriormente um internato porém quase nenhum aluno realmente morava lá, e ele estava apenas sentado em uma das mesas ao ar livre.

Seu rosto afundado em um estúpido livro que éramos obrigados a ler, a frondosa árvore cobrindo seu corpo magro com a sombra criada por seus galho e o vento fresco que fazia com que fios soltos de seu cabelo se agitassem e terminassem por ficarem para cima, mas quem disse que eu ligava ou notava metade desses detalhes? Ele era apenas um nerd otário e eu estava entediado.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, porém não no banco como seria recomendado, mas sim em cima da mesa, fitando seu rosto concentrado escondido por um ridículo óculos que definitivamente não combinava com ele.

Ignorou-me completamente, mesmo depois que pigareei para chamar-lhe a atenção, por isso arranquei-lhe o livro das mãos. Nada era mais interessante que eu e ser ignorado não era algo que eu gostasse ou estivesse acostumado.

Ergueu lentamente seu rosto e seus olhos pousaram sobre mim, não existia em sua expressão nada do que eu esperava. Surpresa, vergonha, admiração, alegria, incredulidade? Era algo que eu esperava de qualquer um daquela instituição, uma vez que todos que já tinham me visto caiam de amores por mim, algo maravilhoso para meu ego mutante, devo acrescentar, é claro. Porém não foi isso que vi quando ele me fitou.

Simplesmente seus dedos frios e longos seguraram o livro e tomaram-no de mim sem dificuldade. É claro que isso me magoou, pior, me irritou. Sorri cinicamente e perguntei se ele me conhecia.

- Claro que conheço. Todos já te viram andar pelos corredores, no entanto isso não significa que devo cair de amores por você.

Foi nesse momento que se tornou um capricho meu seduzi-lo. Posso dizer que foi por puro acaso que isso aconteceu, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para ter ido perturbar esse rapaz. Além do que ele não me parecia belo e apenas aquilo que era belo me chamava a atenção.

Eu era belo, sempre o tinha sido, e para mim era de extrema importância o ser. Não consegui entender como alguém era capaz de viver e ser feliz sem a beleza. Essa idéia da beleza interior nunca fez sentido para mim, como poderia existir alguém lindo e você não pudesse ver?

Meu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais com o desafio a minha frente. Faria com que esse nerd metido ficasse completamente apaixonado por mim e para isso usaria de todos os meus meios, mesmos os mais desprezíveis. Ele me amaria, e quando eu o conquistasse, iria embora, só para vê-lo se arrastar e mendigar por migalhas de meu amor, de minha atenção.

Inclinei-me na mesa de forma de expor meu corpo, não de uma forma vulgar, é claro, apenas de forma a tornar possível, e irresistível, imaginar como seria meu corpo por baixo de minha roupa, minhas formas e forças, seria minha pele quente? Sedosa? Talvez meu corpo largo e esbelto fosse flexível e forte também! Era impossível não me avaliar e chegar á uma conclusão tentadora.

- Qual livro é esse?

Perguntei sem ter realmente vontade de saber, apenas para fazê-lo olhar pra mim, para que me visse e avaliasse. E foi isso que ele fez. Fitou-me e percorreu meu corpo rapidamente com seus olhos, no entanto não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Olhou-me apenas com estranheza, como se eu estivesse lhe fazendo uma pergunta macabra e sem sentido.

- Realmente quer saber!

Meu sorriso falhou ao fim dessa pergunta que era mais uma acusação do que uma indagação. Como o odiei nesse momento! E se antes eu apenas queria seduzir e abandonar, agora eu tinha certeza que seduziria, usaria, abusaria, reduziria a um verme viciado em mim e o trocaria por qualquer outro ou outra.

- Não perguntaria se não quisesse saber, não é verdade?

Vi sua sobrancelha erguer-se por trás dos grossos aros e aproveitei-me de sua atenção pra esticar-me e inclinar meu rosto de forma a tentar ler a capa do livro, no momento não se tratava de fazê-lo avaliar-me, mas sim de tentar passar credibilidade ás minhas palavras. Obviamente que queria ser desejado e amado, porém não passaria por imbecil inculto apenas por um capricho fútil.

- Edgar Allan Poe, O Corvo.

- Hum. Pensei que fosse Shakespeare.

- Não. Eu já li.

- Todos?

- Sim, no original. E devo acrescentar que as traduções não chegam aos pés do original.

Sorri divertido e respondi ao rapaz de forma a arrancar-lhe um riso dos lábios que logo me pertenceriam.

- Estranho seriam se não o fossem, não é mesmo?

Minha missão tornava-se cada vez mais fácil, agora já conseguia manter sua atenção em mim sem que esta estivesse carregada de desprezo. No fim todos acabavam por me amar, independente de quão relutantes fossem. E com ele não seria diferente.

Quanto tempo seria preciso para conquistá-lo? Não era tolo o bastante para achar que após algumas pouquíssimas palavras trocadas ele se apaixonaria por mim, muito embora devesse.

Levantei-me e espreguicei lentamente, de forma a expulsar de meus membros a leve sonolência que se apossara de mim graças a essa curta conversa entediante.

Precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para planejar as coisas. Sempre fui criativo, muito criativo, mas mesmo eu preciso de alguns minutos para improvisar algo dessa magnitude. Se eu parasse para planejar ali, ele notaria ou eu poderia não planejar direito e fazer com que conquistá-lo se tornasse algo impossível, e para mim essa palavra não existe.

Despedi-me despreocupadamente dele e parti.

Exatamente igual á conversa que tive com o rapaz embaixo da árvore, o resto do dia foi monótono e entediante. Não tenho certeza se possuo cara de idiota desleixado ou se a atenção extra que recebo de quase todos os professores se deve às minhas invejáveis notas somadas ao meu descaso pela aula. Talvez ambos. Não tenho realmente vontade de saber.

Ao contrário do que os professores acharam naquele dia, eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que eles diziam. Meu pensamento e desagrado estavam fixos no rapaz de cabelos eriçados para cima e rosto coberto por aros gigantescos.

Já não estava contrariado nem chateado com a situação vivida pouco tempo antes, não, o doce gosto da vingança já tomara posse de minha boca. Estava pronto para o que viesse, proferiria palavras de amor ou destilaria veneno para o rapaz.

Sei muito bem o que dizem sobre amor. Não se ama o que não se conhece. Seria um bom começo tornar-me uma constante em sua vida.

Ao fim do dia letivo retirei-me rapidamente da sala e procurei-o no corredor, não demorei a localizar seu corpo magro desvencilhando-se rapidamente para a direção oposta a minha.

Ninguém escapa de mim, querido. Caminhei agilmente até ele e ao emparelhar com o rapaz falei.

- Que coincidência! Nos encontramos novamente!

---> Continua.

Autora

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram meu fic anterior, Conto de Fada, e à Dani, Juka e Diu que me ajudaram nesse novo fic.

Espero comentários e espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Kiss Kiss, Isis McDragon


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota importante da Autora: **No capitulo anterior esqueci de avisar que é Heero Pov, por tanto quem narra não é o Duo, mas sim o próprio Heero. Desculpem a falha e boa leitura.

**Quadrado II**

_Ao fim do dia letivo retirei-me rapidamente da sala e procurei-o no corredor, não demorei a localizar seu corpo magro desvencilhando-se rapidamente para a direção oposta a minha._

_Ninguém escapa de mim, querido. Caminhei agilmente até ele e ao emparelhar com o rapaz falei._

_- Que coincidência! Nos encontramos novamente!_

Seu rosto bobo sorriu.

- Pelo visto não pude fugir de você, não é? O que você quer?

- Está me acusando de te perseguir?

Perguntei com uma expressão exageradamente teatral e um tom de magoa em minha voz.

- Não. Não, isso jamais. Você não mora aqui no colégio, provavelmente só está indo para a área dos quartos porque se perdeu.

Não pude evitar rir. Minha gargalhada ecoou por todo o corredor deserto e a dele logo se juntou a minha.

- Pego em meu próprio truque! Como sobreviverei a essa vergonha!

- Sobreviverá, isso eu garanto. Faremos o seguinte: manteremos isso como nosso pequeno segredinho e, dessa forma, seu ego continuará intacto, certo?

Sorri amplamente. Acabara de surgir a minha frente uma oportunidade única. Ao seguí-lo jamais imaginara que essa chance apareceria, no entanto ela estava ali, perante meus olhos, ajoelhada e implorando para que eu não a perdesse. Oras, nunca seria tolo de perder um momento como esse.

- Mas meu ego já está ferido! Não sei como poderei sobreviver sabendo que fui pego no flagra. No entanto podemos reverter essa situação.

- E como faríamos isso?

- Oras, muito simples. Eu te convido para ir a uma festa, você aceita e fingimos que eu vim aqui te convidar.

Seu rosto perdeu o tom brincalhão, talvez eu tivesse ido rápido demais. Não havia mais volta, teria que convencê-lo, manipulá-lo, desistir ou... improvisar. Minhas opções não eram tão ruins, afinal.

- Não posso. Tenho que estudar.

- Todos os dias?

- Sim, todos os dias.

- Mas a festa é à noite! Você não estuda a noite, estuda? Não há tanta coisa a ser estudada, disso eu tenho certeza.

Paramos. Seu corpo magro virou para mim e seus olhos me avaliaram. Um de nos estava ferrado. Ou eu levaria um não que nunca esqueceria em toda a minha vida ou ele aceitaria e, bem... meu plano continuaria seu curso.

- Não.

- Não?

Ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda em descrença. Vi-o suspirar e responder corretamente.

- Não estudo a noite.

- Então você vai à festa?

- Quem te disse que eu quero sua companhia?

Voltei a sorrir, ele caíra no truque.

- Quem disse que você irá comigo?

Sua boca vermelha abriu-se em pura e doce incredulidade. Ele não tinha notado que eu jamais tinha dito que iríamos juntos. Era uma visão maravilhosa de sua pessoa.

Ele não sabia o que responder, obviamente. Virei-me e comecei a caminha pelo corredor deserto, isso fazia parte do teatro, é claro, porém, antes de sumir em uma curva qualquer, parei, olhei-o e disse.

- Esse sábado às 21h. Esteja pronto, não quero chegar atrasado.

Virei o corredor e esperei. Não, ele não viria atrás de mim, disso eu tinha certeza, no entanto queria escutar sua voz balbuciar a resposta.

- Certo...

Fácil. Nunca achei que fosse ser tão fácil. Sábado ele estaria a minha espera, pronto para cair no meu plano, para me amar e desejar e apenas pensar em mim.

No entanto ainda faltavam dois dias para a noite da festa e eu deveria sumir da face da Terra para que ele não pudesse cancelar o programa.

Tenho certeza que eu deveria agora narrar como esses dois dias passaram rápidos e como, de fato, ele foi para a festa e o que aconteceu, no entanto vou mudar drasticamente o tema da narrativa e falar de um tema que muito me agrada, e a tantos outros também, tenho certeza.

Eu.

Alguns anos atrás eu me mudei para esse colégio. Tinha vivido minha vida toda com minha pequena família numa cidadezinha perdida no mundo e esquecida por Deus. Não existe nada pior que o interior, acreditem.

Trouxe comigo, em meu histórico, muita inocência e algumas poucas namoradinhas de minha infância.

Inacreditável, eu sei. Eu também já fui ignorante e deplorável.

De qualquer forma, foi em uma festinha, muito comum de acontecer nesse instituto, que tudo mudou.

Ainda não tinha ninguém a quem eu pudesse chamar de amigo, colegas eu tinha muitos, e fui nessa festa para me divertir e conhecer pessoas.

Já era madrugada quando meus olhos encontraram a criatura mais perfeita de todo o universo.

O corpo esbelto e estreito, elegante. A blusa extremamente justa e a calça folgada cobriam parcialmente o corpo suado e brilhante.

Seu quadril enfeitiçava-me a cada volta e curva que fazia, usufruindo cada nota e tom da musica, fascinando a todos. Aproxime-me desse ser divino de rosto delicado e cabelos escuros e curtos.

Comecei a dançar frente a essa pessoa acompanhando-lhe os movimentos em um pedido mudo para dançarmos junto e com muita surpresa senti sua mão puxar-me para mais perto.

Dancei com o ser mais magnífico que já conheci, decorei cada detalhe de sua pele cor de café com leite, os maravilhosos formatos de seus expressivos olhos e voluptuosos lábios.

Ao fim da festa estávamos em algum corredor escuro da casa onde fora a festa nos beijando ardentemente. Vi quando aquele ser guiou-me para um cômodo qualquer e trancou a porta.

Seu corpo pecaminoso prensava-me contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que beijávamos e nossas mãos percorriam nossos corpos.

Foi nesse momento em que me assustei ao constatar algo que não me passara pela cabeça. Empurrei-o e observei seu corpo na penumbra do quarto.

- Um homem...

Sussurrei incrédulo. Vi por um momento seus olhos infantis fitando-me com curiosidade, então seus olhos voltaram a ser felinos e sensuais enquanto sua boca carnuda curvava-se em um sorriso.

- Você é um novato.

Vi sua mão delicada acender a luz e seu corpo sentar-se em um sofá solitário no meio do recinto.

- Você é tão lindo. Achei que já teria ouvido falar de mim. Sou famoso por ser andrógino. Pensou que fosse uma mulher?

Meu rosto avermelhou-se, a verdade é que eu não havia pensado em nada, apenas tinha me deixado levar pela situação.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quatorze.

- Só! Mas é apenas uma criança! Quem são seus amigos, rapaz?

- Ainda não tenho nenhum.

- Ótimo. Rapaz, você é lindo, porém não tem a menor noção disso. Vou te mostrar o quão lindo você é e te ensinar a ser tão irresistível e desejável quanto eu. Vou te apresentar todos aqueles que você deve conhecer. Você será inesquecível, garoto.

E foi assim que me tornei o que sou. Ninguém tinha me dito que eu era tão lindo, que eu podia ser e fazer o que eu quisesse, que poderia ter qualquer um que me chamasse à atenção.

Foi nesse dia que as mulheres passaram para o segundo lugar da minha lista e os homens para o terceiro lugar, é claro.

Andróginos estão no topo de minha lista, eles são minha preferência.

Quanto ao deus que conheci aquela noite. Nunca o tive. Tornei-me algo que eu chamaria de pupilo, quase um bichinho de estimação, e o máximo que fizemos foram àqueles beijos trocados na penumbra do quarto.

Voltemos aos fatos que interessam a narrativa.

Eu realmente sumi completamente da vista do meu alvo e boatos rolavam soltos pelo instituto sobre o meu alvo. Alguns diziam que, assim como meu 'mestre' eu escolhera um rapaz para transformar em um quase-deus. Outros diziam que eu estava completamente apaixonado. A maioria dizia que eu estava louco. Eram poucos os que estavam certos, eu estava apenas jogando com meu novo brinquedo.

Sábado à noite eu fui buscá-lo, no entanto ele não estava lá.

Não vou dizer que isso não me enfureceu, seria mentira. Eu fique furioso e cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de arrombar seu quarto para verificar se ele estava fugindo de mim, o que definitivamente estava.

Mas isso não estragou minha noite, de forma alguma. Apenas me fez cometer algumas atrocidades e exageros como me embriagar completamente e ficar com, se eu lembro bem e depois de beber tanto eu garanto que não lembro nada com muita clareza, umas quinze garotas diferentes e uns três rapazes.

Já era umas cinco da manhã quando me dei conta de onde eu estava, e mesmo agora eu não tenho certeza se realmente estive lá, acredito que foi um sonho embriagado e confuso,totalmente irreal.

Era um dormitório do colégio e duas pessoas discutiam, um homem e uma mulher, a janela estava aberta e o vento frio se esfregava contra meu corpo, eu estava, provavelmente, sem blusa ou com ela aberta.

Sentei-me confuso na cama e vi algo onírico. O rapaz que não saíra comigo essa noite estava parado frente a minha cama, porém havia dois deles.

Certo... eu estava completamente bêbado, era possível que eu estivesse vendo-o duplicado por conta do álcool, no entanto eles vestiam roupas completamente diferentes.

Ao verem que eu estava acordado, ou que achava que estava acordado, eles viraram-se e se beijaram.

Poderia muito bem alegar que não tinha sido puro sonho uma vez que acordei, realmente em um quarto completamente trancado do instituto, mas não fazia sentido dois rapazes iguais se beijando. Eu tinha, definitivamente bebido demais e tinha sonhado com gêmeos. E isso para mim era uma grande novidade, não tenho tara por pessoas iguais.

Pessoas iguais são sinônimos de problema. Não há de existir nada pior do que não saber ou não poder distinguir a pessoa com quem você namorou e se, ao ver uma pessoa igual a que namora, confunde-a com a primeira e num momento louco e confuso vê-se apaixonado por ambas? Ou pior! Ambas apaixonadas por te.

A angustia da traição, o medo da descoberta, a dúvida que corrói a alma e divide o coração, não sabê-las diferenciar é muito pior que amar a ambas ou traí-las. Não reconhecê-las é o mesmo que não amá-las realmente. E o pior é ver as faces absolutamente semelhantes dobrarem-se em lágrimas perante você não ter nada a dizer.

São poucos que entendem que os olhos confundem o coração, assim como o coração confunde os olhos. E sempre se corre o risco, nesses casos, de ambos, coração e olhos, se confundirem mutuamente e terminar-se cego.

Não. Eu, não. Tenho pavor a tudo aquilo que poderia me arrebatar ao amor e mais pavor ainda tenho de pessoas iguais.

Mas isso não é importante, apenas faz parte de minha ressaca.

Levantei-me da cama só para verificar se o chão já voltara ao seu lugar. Sim, o chão já estava mais calmo, aceitava ficar imóvel abaixo dos meus pés, porém o mundo ainda estava rápido demais girando ao meu redor.

Aproximei-me da janela e olhei a rua deserta. Nada pior do que um Domingo à tarde. Sim, já era tarde, provavelmente era hora do almoço, mas ainda não tinha fome.

Escancarei a janela e sentei-me em seu batente ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava a fresca brisa que invadia o quarto abafado e meu ser inquieto.

Voltei a pensar nele, o rapaz desprezível que me deixara esperando frente a sua porta, não o odiava, não agora, talvez odiasse depois, quando minha cabeça e estomago fixarem-se corretamente em seus devidos lugares.

Não iria procurá-lo, ele não valia mais que isso, era um capricho e por ele eu solvera todas as gotas de álcool que ele tinha por direito. Bebi, namorei, dancei, gritei e seduzi por mim e por ele e agora tudo estava acabado. Pelo menos por agora, durante minha ressaca.

A semana passou como um borrão para mim, adoraria esquecê-la, após minha ressaca o incomodo de ter sido deixado esperando alguém que não apareceu encheu-me de uma impaciência e irritabilidade pouco característica em meu humor.

Observei-o de longe, sem me preocupar com a discrição, todos os momentos dessa insuportável semana. Seu corpo esbelto esgueirava-se e desvencilhava-se pelos corredores e pátios do instituto em todos os momentos livres ou de troca de aula. Ele estava em todos os lugares e isso me estressava, me deixava com os nervos à flor da pele.

O último dia de aula da semana foi tão ruim quanto os demais, talvez porque era para ser ruim ou talvez porque eu tinha certeza que seria ruim, porém algo aconteceu de diferente nesse dia.

 Continua.

--- Autora ---

Agradeço a todos os que leram e principalmente a Blanxe, pois ela foi a única que comentou, tenho certeza que se ela não tivesse comentado eu teria deletado Quadrado do site.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem.

Beijos, Zika McDragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Quadrado III**

_O último dia de aula da semana foi tão ruim quanto os demais, talvez porque era para ser ruim ou talvez porque eu tinha certeza que seria ruim, porém algo aconteceu de diferente nesse dia._

Pela primeira vez seu corpo parou no meio do corredor abarrotado de alunos, seu rosto virou para trás e ele me viu.

Eu estava distante e até um pouco escondido por todo aquele fluxo, no entanto ele me viu, seus olhos límpidos pousaram sobre mim e, naquele instante, me transmitiram a mensagem: eu te vejo.

Ridículo, é claro, porém ele me viu. Ele realmente me viu, e para aqueles que sabem entrar em um jogo de sedução e conquista isso tem um significado inimaginável. Para se conquistar alguém é preciso que essa pessoa te veja, não no sentido de olhar, mas sim no sentido de saber e mostrar que o outro existe para você, o outro é também uma pessoa e não mas um na multidão.

Para mim ele era mais um na multidão, porém eu nunca o fora e saber que para ele eu começava a me destacar da massa de corpos sem nome é um sinal de que eu posso conquistá-lo.

Ao contrário do que muitos possam pensar, eu não corri atrás dele como um cãozinho domesticado naquele exato minuto para tentar conquistá-lo. Foi completamente o oposto.

Eu olhava para ele e ele olhava para mim e ambos dizíamos com o olhar que estávamos esperando alguém tomar a iniciativa, e diga-se de passagem, ficamos nesse joguinho idiota por quase um mês todo.

Um dia qualquer, exatamente como o maldito dia em que o conheci, aproximei-me dele pelas costas e assustei-o quando me sentei abruptamente na mesa onde ele distraidamente apoiava os cotovelos. Seu rosto desencostou-se nas mãos que o sustentavam e olhou-me de cima a baixo como se nunca tivesse realmente me visto.

- Você me deixou esperando.

Ele me disse com sua voz harmoniosa e relaxada, como se ainda estivesse perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Não fui eu quem sumiu no dia da festa.

- Não era eu que estava tentando te conquistar.

Ele estava certo, porém um mês de espera havia me tornado uma pessoa muito mais calma e calculista no que se referia á ele, não me irritaria por tão pouco. Afinal, eu era irresistível e não infalível. Sorri amigavelmente. Não estava mais aborrecido com aquele episódio.

- O que houve naquela noite?

- Problemas com minha irmã. Eu me arrumei todo e estava pronto esperando o horário combinado, porém minha irmã me ligou e pediu-me aos prantos para ajudá-la.

- E você conseguiu ajudá-la?

- Não. Ninguém pode ajudá-la. Apenas consegui adiar os problemas. Chegará o dia em que nem mesmo isso eu poderei fazer e então ela estará completamente sozinha.

- Ela é bonita?

- Não tanto quanto eu.

Ri divertido com aquela resposta, não era o tipo de coisa que poderia imaginar ele me dizendo. Ele olhou-me, seus lábios formando um perfeito arco e seus olhos claros contraídos pelo sorriso e excesso de luz que atravessava a copa da árvore.

- Pretende conquistá-la?

- Não sei. Por que? Pareço ser tão cafajeste assim?

Sorri com a sonora gargalhada que ele deu. Isso significava que eu não o enganava? Que ele nunca acharia que seria o único para mim? Oras, ele estava se tornando realmente interessante, e não digo isso me referindo apenas como futuro amante, mas sim como um amigo em potencial.

- Não te inspiro confiança!

Perguntei teatralmente fazendo-o rir ainda mais, por fim ele fez uma expressão de desentendido e respondeu-me com um convite.

- Eu te deixei esperando aquela noite, não? Imagino que não estraguei realmente tua festa, porém te ofendi, foi grosseiro de minha parte, por isso, te devo uma.

- Que tipo de divida?

- Boatos. Ouvi muitos boatos.

- Está se tornando diferente. Que tipo de boatos?

- Dizem que essa Sexta acontecerá uma festa, não haverá convidados, o boato diz que basta ir ao local levando consigo bebida alcoólica.

- Não ouvi esses boatos, no entanto esse tipo de festa não é realmente incomum, mas o que exatamente você quer me dizer com tudo isso?

- Venha comigo nessa festa.

Espantei-me com o contive, é verdade. Foram poucas as pessoas que me convidaram para sair tendo tanta certeza de minha resposta no tom de voz. Ele simplesmente tinha certeza que eu aceitaria.

Gostaria de dizer que minha resposta foi não, ou que dei uma resposta afirmativa e o deixei esperando no dia da festa, no entanto isso não aconteceu.

- Onde e que horas nos encontramos?

- Essa Sexta eu passarei na sua casa as dez da noite e te levo para a festa, tudo bem por você?

- Por mim tudo bem, mas dessa vez, avise-me se não for aparecer, ok?

- Ok.

A conversa havia terminado, mas deixei-me ficar ali, sentado ao lado do garoto na mesa, apreciando-o sem realmente prestar atenção nele. Vendo-o admirar o nada, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, plenamente longe de mim.

A semana foi calma e ensolarada. Na Quarta convidaram-me formalmente para a festa e disseram-me que minha presença bastava, que não era necessária a bebida, porém que deveria ajudar a espalhar a noticia da festa.

Estive distante todos os dias dessa semana, onde meus pensamentos estavam, isso eu não sei dizer, sei que não estavam nele, nem na festa, muito menos em um plano de sedução. Eu estava apenas longe, como não ficava fazia vários anos.

De qualquer forma, aquela semana não foi fácil para os funcionários do instituto. Ora, rodava um boato de que uma estudante seria morta por assassinos de aluguel e uma festa nem um pouco oficial cheia de adolescentes embriagados e sabe-se lá o que mais marcada para aquela sexta feira era motivo de inquietude e estresse para todos os que trabalhavam lá. A minha opinião era que aquela lenda do monstro que vivia embaixo das camas e que matava cruelmente criancinhas era muito mais criativa do que familiares contratando assassinos para matarem suas lindas filhinhas.

Como não ocorreria, oficialmente, nenhuma festa, não havia modo desta ser oficialmente cancelada pela diretoria, correto?

A noite de Sexta chegou sem muitas surpresas e as dez da noite bateram em minha porta. Demorei a atendê-la, pois estava terminado de calçar-me, porém a verdade é que eu quis deixá-lo um pouco parado frente a minha porta, apenas para deixar claro quem estava brincando com quem.

Abri a porta e deparei-me com uma lindíssima mulher parada de costas no meio do corretor. A calça justa e negra modelava as pernas torneadas e musculosas e a blusa vermelha folgada cobria-lhe a parte superior do corpo, exalava um cheio exótico e levemente apimentado ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aquilo, o cheiro e as cores, faziam sua pele alva parecer ainda mais branca, no entanto o mais fascinante era a longa trança de madeixas aloiradas que serpenteava-lhe as costas, descendo pelo quadril estreito e chegando até o inicio das coxas.

Pigareei para chamar-lhe a atenção e quando seu rosto branco de traços bonitos e olhos claros contornados por um lápis negro viraram em minha direção eu a reconheci.

Deveria imaginar que ser enganado, após tantos anos de promiscuidade e galinhagem, deveria significar algo, porém a única coisa que pensei foi que aqueles malditos óculos estragavam e escondiam a magnífica beleza que aquele garoto possuía.

Ele possuía uma aparência sensual e eu o possuiria, era um bom plano para uma deliciosa noite de libação.

Foi divertido ver a expressão de confusão e reconhecimento nos rostos das pessoas que estavam na festa ao verem-no, impecável e lascivo, ao meu lado. Depois da nossa entrada e esse momento de prazeroso exibicionismo a festa continuou como qualquer outra festa, danças libidinosas guiadas por musicas animadas, bebidas e cigarros.

Dancei com o rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que admirava sua aparência. Desde o inicio fui sincero, apenas o que era belo me atraía e eu apenas estava brincando com ele, no entanto, essa noite, eu não estava utilizando meu método clássico de sedução, não, era muito mais prazeroso aproximar-me lentamente, somar bebidas às investidas discretas, tocar-lhe o corpo vez ou outra, prepará-lo, incitá-lo, trazer aquele corpo pecaminoso para perto do meu e não o contrário.

A curiosidade é um fator interessante em um jogo de sedução, pelo jeito do garoto eu arriscaria seriamente a alegar que ele tinha tido poucas ou nenhuma experiência em relacionamentos e isso tanto me ajudava como atrapalhava. Quando sabe-se o que se deseja, sabe-se onde procurar, ser direto e dessa forma tudo flui rapidamente. Quando não há conhecimento prévio por parte do par, ser direto pode dificultar o rumo natural dos fatos, é melhor incitá-lo e despertar-lhe o desejo, a curiosidade de conhecer o que o outro tem para mostrar, ensinar, fazer.

Já tinha passado das duas horas da manha e tínhamos evoluído pouco, decidi deixá-lo para buscar bebida, talvez um pouco de álcool ajudasse.

Voltei poucos segundos depois e vi seu corpo esbelto movendo-se de forma frenética e luxuriosa, observei-o por alguns segundos e então ele me viu e, estendendo-me sua delicada mão de dedos finos e logos, pediu-me a bebida.

Entreguei-lhe o copo. Seus olhos claros brilhavam de uma forma estranha enquanto sua boca pequena solvia em um único e largo gole todo o líquido que havia no recipiente.

O que ele fez com o copo? Não sei. Mas seus braços envolveram minha cintura e pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo encaixava-se ao meu sem interromper a dança lenta e viciante que poucos segundos atrás ele dançava sozinho.

- Você é lindo.

Sua voz doce sussurrou em meu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração ofegante atingia meu pescoço.

- Diga que sou lindo e farei o que você desejar.

- Você é lindo.

Respondi igualmente ofegante em seu ouvido sem ter exata noção do que ele havia me prometido. Estava surpreso e fascinado, queria-o não apenas por causa do desgosto que me causara aquele dia embaixo da árvore ou por vingança por ter deixado-me esperando aquela noite.

Eu o queria.

Seus braços saltaram-se de mim e seu corpo livrou-se de meu abraço com facilidade, assisti-o afastar-se de mim, porém seu corpo não se somou à massa suada e pouco interessante que se reunia ao nosso redor na pista de dança.

Vi-o subir no balcão do bar e aproximei-me rapidamente, a luz foi direcionada para seu corpo elegante e a musica trocada para uma lenta e voluptuosa.

Seu corpo começou a mover-se lento e hipnótico atraindo a atenção de todos para si, sorri. Estava claro que a musica possuíra seu corpo e este se movia à base de álcool.

As mãos macias começaram movimentos rápidos ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz acelerava o ritmo da dança, toda a festa parara para assisti-lo exatamente como eu fizera, percorriam toda a extensão do corpo, sendo seguidas, as mãos, centímetro por centímetro por nossos olhos atentos. Começava a ficar realmente interessante e a assemelhar-se a um strip-tease.

Strip-tease! Não, ninguém olha para aquilo que me pertence.

Aproximei-me do balcão e em um único impulso pus-me em pé frente ao garoto, por um estante ele e toda a festa pareceram surpresos, mas então juntei meu corpo ao dele, guiando-nos sensualmente através do som, ele estava completamente bêbado.

Meus lábios curvaram-se em riso, senti seus lábios quentes roçarem minha bochecha e não resisti, senti minha respiração ofegar em seu pescoço enquanto, de minha boca, escapavam palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido.

- Eu vou te beijar.

Ouvi-o ofegar. Minha boca trilhou sem pressa, dando-lhe o tempo necessário para indignar-se com minha atitude, o caminho de sua orelha até sua boca, beijando-o lenta e docemente enquanto nossos corpos continuavam a dança e o resto não existia.

Suas mãos em minha cintura e a minha na dele, nossos corpos unidos como nossas bocas, respirações ofegantes, a longa loira traça parcialmente desfeita ao mesmo tempo em que mechas soltas colavam-se ao seu rosto suado e minha mão em sua nuca permitia-me apoiar-lhe o rosto e acariciar-lhe a bochecha enquanto beijava-o. Então ele desmaiou.

- Continua.

--- Nota da Autora ---

Hoho! Desculpa a demora, tive sérios problemas com a escola.. ' mas agora já está tudo bem, acho.

Como pedido de desculpas e uma forma de agradecimento às pessoas que comentaram Quadrado e que me deixaram muito feliz e com animo para voltar a escrever, estou postando a parte da festa, que é uma das minhas partes preferidas!

A partir desse capítulo talvez o texto tome um rumo inesperado, mas espero que gostem e que confiem em mim!

E quanto aos dois Duos... Tehe.. só existe uma coisa que posso dizer no momento... Mistérios, mistérios, mistérios!

Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem!

Kiss Kiss, Zika McDragon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Quadrado IV**

_Suas mãos em minha cintura e a minha na dele, nossos corpos unidos como nossas bocas, respirações ofegantes, a longa loira traça parcialmente desfeita ao mesmo tempo em que mechas soltas colavam-se ao seu rosto suado e minha mão em sua nuca permitia-me apoiar-lhe o rosto e acariciar-lhe a bochecha enquanto beijava-o. Então ele desmaiou._

Tirá-lo da festa foi fácil em comparação a decidir para onde eu o levaria, afinal não seria fácil explicar porque eu carregava sozinho pela noite um garoto desmaiado que cheirava a suor, bebida e cigarro.

Por fim levei-o para minha casa e deixei-o dormir em minha cama. Pensei em folgar-lhe as roupas para que ficasse mais confortável, porém imaginei que ele poderia pensar que eu fizera algo indevido durante seu sono.

Eu o desejava, isso estava claro, mas eu tenho uma maior preferência por pessoas acordadas e não queria que ele pensasse o contrário.

Por fim ele dormiu em minha cama, não como eu gostaria, é claro, uma vez que ele foi posto já adormecido nela, permaneceu vestido e inconsciente a noite toda e eu dormi na sala.

A manhã seguinte foi, digamos que, engraçada. Aparentemente ele não tinha o costume de beber e seu estado quando despertou era mais do que deplorável. Senti vontade de rir da situação e de suas caretas, porém estava ocupado demais arrastando-o para o banho.

É obvio que não o ajudei no banho muito embora ele realmente precisasse de ajuda já que quase não andava sozinho, porém , de alguma forma misteriosa, ele conseguiu se virar sozinho e ao sair do banho ele encontrou sobre minha cama uma roupa que ele pudesse usar

Estava esperando-o na sala e assim que eu o vi aproximar-se, apoiado na parede e com o corpo inclinado para frente, sorri e estendi-lhe uma caneca cheia de um liquido negro, viscoso, fumegante e de cheiro forte. Sim, café. Eu mesmo o preparara para o garoto.

Sua mão pálida e tremula aceitou a caneca que eu lhe oferecia e fazendo caretas infantis ele conseguiu beber tudo lentamente.

-Onde estou?

Só então perguntou-me com sua voz engasgada e seca e eu o achei bonito. Não lascivo e sensual como ontem, apenas bonito, humano. Como se sua beleza não fosse algo excepcional e admirável.

-Em minha casa.

Ele sorriu distraído ao ouvir a resposta e eu aproveitei para observá-lo. Seu corpo era estreito e baixo, diferente do meu, e minhas roupas ficaram largas e desalinhadas sobre sua pele pálida. Então ele levantou-se, aparentava estar bem melhor do que quando entrou na sala.

- Tenho que ir para casa.

- Eu te levo.

- Não precisa.

- Eu quero.

Primeiro acho-o atraente, depois bonito, em seguida cuido dele, preparo café e agora tento, a todo custo, alongo o tempo em que permanecemos juntos. Estava claro o rumo que eu estava tomando porém ainda me achava no controle, do que, exatamente, não sei.

Nada de extraordinário aconteceu. Por que aconteceria? Éramos apenas dois garotos andando tranqüilamente pela rua durante uma tarde agradavelmente fresca de um Sábado qualquer.

Deixei-o em seu dormitório do colégio e fui embora. Vaguei sem rumo durante algum tempo, não que eu estivesse evitando ou pensando em algo, não, eu estava apenas distante, novamente perdido em algum lugar para mim desconhecido.

E por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu gostava disso. Não era como pensar em mim, em minha aparência ou como pensar nos outros ou mesmo na vida. Era algo diferente, porém não algo novo, eu conhecia essa sensação de quando eu era criança, acho.

E ás vezes pensava nele. Em seu rosto pálido de bochechas tingidas de vermelho pelo álcool que eu lhe dera, seu cabelo castanho claro desalinhado e colando em sua e em minha pele, no peso de seu corpo desmaiando em meus braços durante o beijo. E voltava a repetir a mesma cena em minha mente em um ciclo sem fim, até me perder, novamente, em algum lugar além da realidade.

Por fim já era noite e tive que voltar para casa.

Joguei-me em minha cama e pensei que ele dormira ali, sorri. Meu riso alargou-se quando vi suas roupas jogadas em um canto, ali estava a desculpa que eu procurara o dia todo para poder voltar a encontrá-lo ainda hoje.

Coloquei seus pertences em uma sacola e jogando-a em meu ombro parti para o colégio.

Joguei-me em minha cama e pensei que ele dormira ali, sorri. Meu riso alargou-se quando vi suas roupas jogadas em um canto, ali estava a desculpa que eu procurara o dia todo para poder voltar a encontrá-lo ainda hoje.

Coloquei seus pertences em uma sacola e jogando-a em meu ombro parti para o colégio.

Estava dentro do local dos dormitórios. A passagem que separava os quartos do resto do colégio estava fechada e apenas existia aquela passagem para chegar ao quarto do rapaz.

No entanto jamais cheguei até sua porta, ao aproximar-me da curva que me levaria ao seu correr esbarrei-me com ele.

Seu cabelo estava solto e molhado, seu rosto desesperado e inquieto, sua roupa larga em seu corpo, porém apenas reparei nisso quando consegui levantar do chão.

O fato de ele ter se esbarrado em meu corpo a ponto de derrubar-me e cair em cima de mim me faz sorrir e ao observar seu rosto vermelho e ofegante fui obrigado a conter o riso.

- Está tudo bem?

Seu rosto virou-se para trás e seus olhos varreram o corredor atrás de si como se procurasse algo, porém ao fitar-me novamente ele sorriu e puxando-me pelo braço para fora do prédio me respondeu.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Que bom que você apareceu.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você estava correndo?

Já estávamos na rua quando ele parou e ficou na minha frente.

- Nada, está tudo bem. Já é noite, vamos jantar? Ou você já jantou?

Sua face estava menos rubra, no entanto não tinha perdido ainda a graça que possuía quando estava tingida pelo sangue.

- Não jantei. Podemos, sim, jantar. Alguma sugestão?

Seu riso fino e baixo me alegrou.

- Não. Nenhuma. Pode escolher o lugar.

Levei-o em um restaurante qualquer, após escolhermos os pratos ele pediu-me licença e foi ao banheiro. Quando voltou seu cabelo estava preso em uma traça, exatamente igual à noite anterior e suas roupas largas estavam menos desalinhadas sobre sua pele branca.

Conversamos durante a refeição sobre coisas bobas e engraçadas.

Os aros ridiculamente grandes cobrindo a beleza de seu rosto e sua roupa horrorosa e absurdamente larga não me preocupavam naquele momento. Estava distraído nos movimentos de suas mãos e em sua boca vermelha.

Seu riso era baixo e alegre, completamente diferente do meu e, em meu modo de ver, o jantar durou pouco tempo. Tentei oferecer-lhe mais outra sobremesa, mas, de uma forma divertida, ele recusou.

Quando o garçom trouxe a conta, tomei-a de suas mãos e não o deixei pagar, nem ao menos o permiti ver o valor que nos era cobrado e quando seu rosto fitou-me indignado eu lhe disse.

- Considere como um presente pela noite de ontem.

Ele pareceu confuso e perdido, no entanto logo voltou a sorrir e mudar de assunto.

Levei-o até perto do colégio, no entanto quando íamos entrar no prédio onde seu dormitório ficava ele parou e com sua mão pálida em meu tórax parou-me também.

- Eu fico aqui, okaay?

Olhei-o sem entender o que pretendia dizer com aquilo e ele riu de mim, explicou-se logo em seguida.

- Sei como funciona.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. A noite foi boa, o jantar agradável e a conversa divertida,porém ela termina aqui.

- Como assim?

- Você me leva até a porta do meu quarto, eu digo boa noite, você diz boa noite, conseqüentemente chegamos ao beijo e a noite continua.

Ri divertido, ele era esperto, mas também era tolo, mostrou-me que eu tenho chance, que essa noite eu tinha uma chance e isso significa que em outras noites também terei.

- Oh, pego novamente! Então não mereço um beijo de boa noite?

Disse divertido fingindo magoa e ele riu de mim.

- Não esta noite.

E deixou-me ali, parado, no meio da calçada assistindo seu corpo estreito afastar-se lentamente para a escuridão do corredor deserto.

Por algum motivo estranho, apenas encontrei-o novamente no fim da outra semana. Ele estava igual a primeira vez que o vi.

# Continua.

---- Nota da Autora----

Certo, certo, esse é o momento em que me ajoelho e imploro perdão pela demora.

Ajoelha Desculpem a minha demora!!! A culpa maior é do meu colégio!!! Eu estava em prova sem parar e tento que fazer trabalhos para a feira cultura que, a propósito, foi hoje.

Sei que o capitulo foi bem calmo comparado ao anterior, mas espero que tenham gostado deste também, eu acho que já consegui escrever metade do fic e como depois dessa semana terei 10 dias sem provas comemorando acho que dá para terminar de escrever ou, pelo menos, escrever bastante, e antes de voltarem as provas eu posto mais um ou uns capítulos aqui!!!

Obrigado á todos aqueles que comentaram e por favor comentem.

Ps: Tatianne e Anyannka, vocês comentaram e eu agradeço os comentários, mas não tenho como respondê-los pois não tem e-mail nem nada, mas fiquei muito feliz em receber seus comentários, obrigado!!!

Ps2: Acredito que respondi todos os comentários, se algum escapou, por favor não fiquem chateados comigo, pensei ter respondido todos. E Por favor me desculpem a demora em respondê-los.

Kiss Kiss, Zika McDragon!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Quadrado V**

_Por algum motivo estranho, apenas encontrei-o novamente no fim da outra semana. Ele estava igual a primeira vez que o vi._

Seu longo cabelo escondido, sua roupa sem graça, seu rosto coberto pelos aros ridículos atrás de outro livro estúpido. Por algum motivo tudo isso me incomodou profundamente.

Sentei-me na mesa de frente para ele, no entanto fui ignorado. Tomei-lhe o livro e então ele fitou-me pelo canto dos olhos.

- Oi.

- O que você quer, Heero?

- Conversar.

- Não tenho nada a lhe dizer.

Seu rosto virou em minha direção e eu pude ver que o canto de sua boca estava ferido.

- O que houve com sua boca?

- Problemas familiares.

- Seu pai te bateu?

Perguntei preocupado. A verdade é que minha vidinha de segundo filho era muito fácil, meu irmão mais velho era o orgulho de todos e meu irmão caçula o queridinho, restava-me dispensar toda a atenção que a família poderia me dar e em troca desta pedir dinheiro, o que não falta em nossa conta familiar.

Dinheiro e beleza eram algo que sobrava em minha família, sendo assim eu não tinha nada de especial, não era o primeiro em nada e também não era o ultimo, deixá-los cuidar de meus irmãos e esquecerem de mim era maravilhoso, pois apenas dessa forma eu podia fazer o que eu bem desejasse.

- Não.

- Quem te bateu?

- O marido de minha irmã.

- Por que ele fez isso? Ele é louco?

Eu estava indignado, porém ele riu.

- Mais ou menos isso. Ele é um idiota.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, e para saber disso nem preciso conhecê-lo.

Então ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Essa falta de conversa não me incomodava, até achava agradável apenas ficar sentado vendo-o fitar o nada enquanto e vento fresco lambia nossos corpos e levantava folhas secas.

- Você gostou do jantar?

- Qual jantar?

Ele perguntou completamente absorto, seu pensamento estava tão longe dali que seus olhos semi-cerrados nem se moviam da paisagem.

- O de sábado a noite, jantamos juntos, lembra?!

Seu rosto virou-se novamente para mim. O canto de sua pequena boca de lábios grossos estava inchado e levemente ferido e a parte alta de sua bochecha estava roxa, porém só notei isso quando ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos em claro sinal de cansaço.

- Desculpe-me, estou cansado, mas sim, adorei o jantar.

Ele me disse sorrindo e eu não pude resistir. Toquei-lhe a face machucada aquecendo-a com o calor de minha mão, seu rosto inclinou apoiando-se em minha mão ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos fechavam-se de cansaço em uma expressão de deleite.

- Como ele ousou marcar um rosto tão bonito?!

Sussurrei, contrariado, mais para mim do que para o garoto. Levantei-me de uma forma gentil quando ele liberou minha mão.

Sorri-lhe de forma afável e ofereci-lhe ajuda para levantar.

- Você está cansado. Deixe-me levá-lo até seu quarto e então você descansa um pouco, as aulas já estão no fim, você precisa dormir, mais tarde eu pego anotações das aulas com seus colegas e as lições de casa.

Ele então envolveu minha mão com seus longos dedos frios e levantou-se, soltei-lhe a mão e passei meu braço por sua cintura, porém em um rápido movimento ele afastou-se de mim com as duas mãos sobre o quadril.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

Ele me disse com um falso sorriso estampado no rosto e as mãos ainda sobre o local onde minha mão tocara.

- Nada?

- Nada.

- Então me mostre seu abdome.

- Não!

- Então me diga o que houve!

- Nada!

Aproximei-me dele e teria segurado suas mãos e levantado sua blusa se um rapaz de aparência tosca não tivesse parado atrás dele e tocado-lhe o ombro direito.

Seu rosto virou-se para o estranho e avermelhou-se de raiva. Seu punho fechado voou rumo ao rosto do desconhecido derrubando-o com um único soco.

- Esqueça-me garoto ou da próxima vez eu realmente te machucarei.

Seu corpo esbelto afastou-se com classe de nós dois, atravessando o jardim e entrando no corredor vazio do instituto onde sumiu. Olhei novamente para o menino estirado no chão que tentava a todo custo parar o sangramento que o soco lhe causara no nariz e, quase rindo, afastei-me, seguindo o caminho que minha vitima tomara.

Logo após entrar no corredor frio encontrei-o encolhido no vão onde ficava a porta do banheiro feminino.

Seu rosto estava abaixado, seu corpo encurvado e encolhido enquanto suas mãos apertavam a lateral de seu quadril.

- Está tudo bem?

Seu rosto contorceu-se em um sorriso sofrido e sua voz baixa respondeu que sim. Estendi-lhe a mão e ajudei-o a levantar, passei seu braço sobre meus ombros e segurei-o pelo braço livre.

O caminho para os dormitórios foi curto e percorrido em silêncio. Ao chegarmos em sua porta ele tentou dispensar-me, porém recusei-me a ir embora sem antes colocá-lo em sua cama.

- O que é isso?

Perguntei assustado ao abrir a porta, por todo o chão via-se bandagens e restos de algodão sujos de sangue e os lençóis revirados também estavam manchados de vermelho.

Seu corpo soltou-se do meu e caminhou com paços arrastados para a cama e ali deitou-se. Só então, vendo seu corpo pálido esticado sobre a sujeira de sua cama é que notei o sangue em suas mãos e em sua blusa.

Avancei até ele e toquei sua blusa de linho branco começando a puxá-la para poder ver a ferida, porém seus olhos abriram-se e suas mãos seguraram as minhas.

- Relaxe, não é nada sério. Os pontos devem ter estourado novamente.

Continuei a olhá-lo como se ele tivesse duas ou três cabeças sobre seu pescoço, então ele tossiu e soltou-me.

Seus dedos tentaram inutilmente desabotoar a manga de nosso uniforme escolar, porém libertei-o dessa tarefa desabotoando eu mesmo, sem a menor dificuldade, os botões de seus pulsos.

Em seus braços haviam terríveis marcas roxas e, aproveitando que ele começava a cochilar, dei-me o direto de abrir sua blusa e ver, e talvez até cuidar de sua ferida, no entanto assim que toquei em seu colarinho seus olhos se abriram e sua mão deteu, novamente, a minha.

- Relaxe, não há nada sério. Não quero que você me veja, respeite isso.

Fiquei sem graça, é lógico, porém queria saber como ele realmente estava.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não, não é preciso. Uma pessoa está vindo me ajudar, logo ela estará aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Não se preocupe, Heero. Depois que ele me deu o segundo soco e eu caí no chão consegui proteger grande parte de meu corpo com meus braços.

- E por que você está sangrando?

Ele riu, riu como se fosse lógica a resposta.

- Ele chutou muitas vezes onde não consegui proteger.

Seu riso me perturbou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, era como se ser espancado não fosse algo tão ruim. Masoquismo nunca foi minha preferência.

Fiquei mais um pouco, apenas ao seu lado, olhando-o e esperando sem pressa a pessoa que viria cuidar dele e teria ficado milênios ao seu lado usando a espera como desculpa, porém seus olhos se abriram quando tirei-lhe os óculos do rosto e sua voz soou sonolenta.

- Por favor vá embora agora.

- Esperarei a pessoa chegar.

- Não, por favor, vá embora.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Estarei bem.

Com muito desgosto retirei-me do quarto e, praguejando, fui embora.

Não demorou muito e a noticia se espalhou. A cada passo que eu dava, escutava milhões de cochichos sobre eu e minha suposta incontrolável paixão pelo nerd.

Imaginei que eles esperariam mais de mim. Eu? Apaixonado? Nem coração eu tenho e mesmo se tivesse, não seria por um garotinho desarrumado e enfadonho que eu cairia de amores.

Todos aqueles olhares e sussurros atingiam diretamente o meu ego e me irritavam, por que eles achavam que eu, logo eu, aquele que poderia ter quem desejasse, qualquer menina ou menino de beleza imensurável, iria me apaixonar por... aquilo!

Pior do que ser feio, é ser bonito e se passar por feio! E era exatamente isso que ele fazia. Os abomináveis óculos gigantes, o maravilhoso cabelo escondido, as roupas sem graças e o rosto bonito escondido por trás de um livro tão ou mais enfadonho que o dono.

Por que ele se escondia atrás disso tudo? Por que ele fingia ser patético?

Por que ele precisava tanto ser ridículo? Por que ele queria ser comum? Ele podia ser lindo, ele era lindo! Porém ele simplesmente lutava exaustivamente contra isso.

Por que ser apenas adorável se ele poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés?

Não faz diferença!

Ele estava destruindo a minha imagem de ser perfeito e inatingível. Eu não me apaixonava, eu seduzia e usava as pessoas. Eu não amava, eu me divertia. Se ele colocava minha imagem em risco, então eu o deixaria, esqueceria-o.

E foi isso que fiz.

Não o procurei, não o visitei, não perguntei sobre ele em momento algum. Ele havia praticamente me expulsado do quarto! Por que correr atrás dele feito um cachorrinho? No entanto não posso negar que meu olhar vagava pelos corredores buscando sua figura baixa e estreita esquivando-se dos outros corpos, mas não o vi.

Após duas ou três semanas ele reapareceu, ou quase isso.

Eram quase cinco horas da manhã quando meu telefone tocou e, com muita má vontade e sono eu o atendi.

- Cuide dele durante as aulas.

Foi a única coisa que me falaram antes de desligarem.

Minha noite de sono foi estragada e meu mau-humor era palpável, meu dia estava começando da pior forma possível e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que, até o fim do dia, ele pioraria ainda mais.

Arrumei-me lentamente antes de sair de casa e mais me arrastei do que caminhei para o instituto. Ah! Como eu desejei que o colégio fosse para o inferno e eu pudesse dormir novamente entre minhas cobertas quentinhas e minha cama macia!

Independentemente do tempo que levei para me arrumar e me arrastar resmungando sem parar, eu cheguei antes do horário da aula.

Larguei minha mochila na minha sala e, atravessei os corredor e cômodos vazios até chegar no pátio onde deitei-me no gramado e admirei o céu. Estava mais dormindo do que acordado, imaginando coisas estúpidas e infantis quando o pátio começou a encher de alunos, alguns poucos deitaram-se ao meu lado, a maioria conversava embaixo de árvores ou prolongava suas horas de sono sentados nas carteiras das salas de aulas.

Ouvi quando o sinal tocou, no entanto não levantei, estava com sono e com preguiça, minhas maravilhosas notas garantiam que perder alguns dias de aula não colocavam meu ano letivo em risco.

Por mais estranho que pareça, acredito que a melhor companhia da vagabundagem e das festas era, obviamente, a capacidade de desenvolver bem seu papel estudantil. Não adianta viver de festa em festa e mandar a escola para o inferno, pois, no fim, esta o agarra de jeito e te tira tudo aquilo que você gosta. As festas são ótimas, mas, infelizmente, é o estudo que garante o futuro, e as festas do futuro.

Os estudantes, pouco a pouco, arrastaram-se para suas respectivas salas de aula e eu permaneci ali, cochilando melhor do que antes, graças ao silencio tranqüilo e ao sussurro distante que às vezes vinha do instituto ou do vento nas árvores.

Abri meus olhos ao ouvir o som de passos, a claridade me confundiu a vista e apenas reconheci a pessoa que parara na minha frente quando esta abaixou-se e ficou parada encarando-me.

Sua pele continuava pálida como antes e seu braço apoiado em seu joelho em cuja mão fechada descansava o rosto levemente risonho lhe dava um ar infantil.

Sorri ainda meio adormecido para ele enquanto me divertia admirando os vários fios loiros que brilhavam em seu cabelo castanho claro. Devo ter dito que ele era loiro e em seguida confundir-vos ao dizer que seu cabelo era castanho, mas quero deixar claro que não me expressei mal. Seu cabelo possui um tom exótico e maravilhoso, um castanho tão claro que poderia ser chamado de loiro, mas que, ainda assim, era escuro demais para assim ser chamado.

Acredito que o tom exato seria semelhante ao mais puro mel espalhado sobre uma superfície de prata sob o sol do meio dia de um agradável dia de verão, nem castanho nem loiro, mas, de certa forma, um pouco de ambos.

- Bom dia.

Ele me disse de forma amigável e em seguida deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Perdi alguma coisa importante essas últimas semanas?

- Meu interesse.

Respondi-lhe ainda sonolento e ouvi sua risada não vazia de emoções, mas cheia de algo que não reconheci.

- Então agora podemos ser amigos?

- E não podíamos antes?

Dei de ombros ao responder e continuei sério com meus olhos fechados, meu péssimo humor não tinha diminuído nem um pouco.

 **_Nota da Autora _**

Oioi lindos!!!

Hoje estou postando quase tudo o que tenho escrito até agora, ia postar mais , porém a ultima parte que escrevi ainda está sujeita a mudanças e talz... ficaria chato postar algo e depois ter que apagar para colocar como deveria ser.

Acho que algumas pessoas já estão desconfiando da surpresa que eu disse no inicio do primeiro capítulo que teria, mas não vou confirmar nada, se alguém perguntar algo que é verdade não direi nada, tratarei como se fosse algo absurdo. Surpresa é surpresa e eu espero que vocês gostem dela! '

Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que comentaram e tentarei responder todos os comentários hoje mesmo.

Desculpem a demora em responder os comentários e de postar o novo capitulo.

Desejo que tenham gostado.

Espero comentários!

Kiss Kiss, Zika McDragon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quadrado VI**

_Respondi-lhe ainda sonolento e ouvi sua risada não vazia de emoções, mas cheia de algo que não reconheci._

_- Então agora podemos ser amigos?_

_- E não podíamos antes?_

_Dei de ombros ao responder e continuei sério com meus olhos fechados, meu péssimo humor não tinha diminuído nem um pouco._

Sua mão afastou as mechas que caiam desalinhadas sobre meu rosto e eu abri meus olhos e vi-o fitar-me distraído.

- Eu gostaria de ter um amigo, Heero.

- Não me parece que você tenha buscado por um, muito menos se esforçado para tornar seus amigos aqueles que tentaram se aproximar de você.

- Desculpe, às vezes não sei direito quem sou, fico confuso e faço coisas estranhas.

Seu rosto estava triste e já não me fitava, as nuvens pareciam ser mais interessantes.

- Tipo o quê?

- Não sei, afastar os que tentam se aproximar, talvez.

Levantei-me e bati em minha roupa para que as folhas caíssem e lhe estendi a mão em um convite enquanto lhe perguntava.

- Você vai para a aula?

- Não. E você?

- Não mais. Quer andar por aí?

Senti sua mão envolver a minha e seu corpo levantar com seu rosto sorridente.

Caminhamos pelas redondezas, sem rumo e sem pressa. Deveria dizer que tivemos uma conversa divertida e amigável e que o amo? Não, não foi bem assim, aliás, longe disso.

Caminhamos em silêncio, estávamos mais sozinhos do que um com o outro. Olhávamos com pouco interesse as ruas quase desertas onde o vento carregava lentamente folhas secas, não havia crianças pequenas brincando risonhas nos parques nem suas gentis mães que alegremente assistiam-nas jogar, menos ainda flores, as árvores não estavam com suas folhas lindamente tingidas de dourado pelo outono, mas não havia flores que colorissem a paisagem. Desculpe se o cenário não é romântico, estávamos apenas matando aula e não em um filme de comédia-romântica adolescente.

- Vai ter festa essa semana?

- Sempre tem.

- Boa?

- Não o bastante para valer minha presença.

Vi-o sorrir, se continuássemos nesse assunto provavelmente meu humor mudaria para melhor. Festas eram para mim algo como um reino, eu não ia às festas eu era a festa.

- Você ficou chateado comigo?

- Pelo quê, exatamente?

Parei e fitei-o diretamente, seu rosto estava pensativo e duvidoso, porém não havia constrangimento nele.

- Por ter dispensado seus cuidados.

- Não.

Ele sorriu e continuou a andar, eu não sorri, não havia graça. Dispensar meus cuidados?! Não, ele havia me expulsado de seu quarto. Quantos desejaram que eu soubesse os seus nomes? Quantos desejaram que eu lhes visitasse, me oferecesse para cuidar-lhes a ferida? Que eu me preocupasse?

Não importa. Eu sou melhor que isso. Sou melhor que tudo isso, que todos. Não me afetava toda aquela situação e ele não tinha nenhum significado especial para mim, não, ele era um qualquer para mim.

- Solte-me!

Escutei sua voz dizer em fúria e só então notei que ele virara a esquina e eu ficara para trás. Corri na direção de onde sua voz tinha vindo.

Parei surpreso ao ver àquela cena, o rapaz bizarro, sim aquele que minha vitima quebrara o nariz com um murro pouco antes de sumir por semanas da escola, segurava-o a força pelo braço enquanto ele debatia-se tentando libertar-se da mão que o segurava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Perguntei incomodado, ele me pertencia e ninguém tinha a liberdade de tocá-lo a força.

O rapaz olhou-me severo e seguro e sua voz soou, talvez mais tosca que sua própria aparência.

- Ele vem comigo.

Era ridículo demais e não pude segurar minha risada, melhor, gargalhada, avancei sobre ele e com um murro quebrei-lhe novamente o nariz. Vi-o cair ajoelhado com as mãos sobre o rosto enquanto o garoto liberto ia para traz de mim.

- Não, ele vem comigo. Você já tinha sido avisado, não volte a procurá-lo.

Adoraria que o rapaz bizarro aparecesse todas as vezes que eu estivesse mal-humorado, quebrar-lhe o nariz tinha ajudado a melhorar meu dia!

Afastamo-nos daquele local e o ocorrido não só não afetou nosso passeio como não foi posteriormente comentado.

Por fim voltamos ao instituto e então, parados frente ao prédio onde ficava seu dormitório, nos despedimos.

- Até amanha, Heero?

- Se você aparecer no colégio, sim, até amanha.

Deu-me ás costas e começou a caminhar rumo á entrada do edifício, seu corpo fino ficava mirrado dentro do uniforme escolar lhe dando um ar infantil, até mesmo um pouco efeminado, seus sapatos pretos não faziam eco no asfalto e sua trança estava escondida.

- Por que você esconde a trança?

Ele parou e demorou a virar-se, lentamente, sorrindo para mim.

- Nenhum motivo em especial. Por que?

- Deixe-a solta.

Seu olhar pareceu pensativo por um tempo, mas seu riso logo alargou-se ainda mais.

- Está bem. Amanha estarei com a trança exposta.

Não é como se eu quisesse assumir que esperei ansiosamente o dia seguinte, mas na verdade esperei. E foi com completa e total desilusão que, após esperar toda a manhã para poder encontrá-lo, vi seu corpo frágil aproximar-se de mim com os encantadores fios loiros escondidos sob o pano branco e leve de sua blusa.

- Boa tarde, Heero.

- O que houve?

Boa tarde? Esperei horas para receber apenas um "boa tarde"? Não, desculpe. Eu estava decepcionado, aliás, mais do que decepcionado. Como uma ponta de faca, a decepção começava a cutucar minha alma.

Eu queria uma explicação e eu teria uma boa explicação.

- Como assim o que houve?

- Sua trança.

Seu olhar era desentendido e suas sobrancelhas curvavam-se em curiosidade sobre sua testa enrugada pela confusão.

- Que tem minha trança?

- Você me prometeu que estaria com ela solta hoje, acaso esqueceu?

Sua face assumiu uma expressão suave e seus olhos vagavam lentamente pela paisagem como se buscassem nesta a lembrança da promessa. Por fim seus finos dedos afastaram o colarinho da blusa e puxaram para fora os fios presos por um elástico.

-Desculpe-me. É verdade eu tinha te prometido, não sei o que me aconteceu, devia estar distraído quando me arrumei e escondi-a.

Não me parecia ser exatamente essa a verdade, no entanto não cheirava a mentira. De qualquer forma não dei valor, suas mãos acariciando docemente as mechas soltas que emolduravam seu rosto me distraiam alegremente.

O que fizemos então? Sentamos-nos em qualquer lugar e ficamos calados. Ele não era interessante o bastante para que eu fizesse um interrogatório, nem esse era o meu estilo. De qualquer forma ele não parecia querer conversar, pois não tentou iniciar um diálogo.

Os óculos estavam pendurados no bolso de sua blusa e o sol sobre seu rosto sereno fazia-o apertar os olhos claros, suas mãos já não brincavam com os fios de seu cabelo, não, o vento fazia isso, sua boca vermelha não sorria, mas parecia que o fazia.

Não era como um ato romântico nem apaixonado, era um capricho, eu o quis e por isso fiz o que fiz. Eu não esperava algo cinematográfico, mas talvez tenha pensado que seria diferente.

Inclinei-me sobre seu corpo, fechei meus olhos e juntei meus lábios contra os dele e então ele não fez nada. Foi frio como gelo no sal. Eu poderia ter beijado minha geladeira e talvez ela fosse mais adorável comigo do que ele foi.

Afastei-me depois de um tempo sem que o beijo virasse algo além de um inocente selinho. Fitei seu rosto tranqüilo de olhos cerrados e boca convidativa, pensei em tentar mais uma vez antes que ele acordasse de seja qual fosse o sonho que ele estava tendo, porém antes de decidir-me seus olhos me encararam e ele me disse de forma gentil.

- Desculpe-me.

Ri cretinamente. Eu o havia beijado e sido rejeitado, eu que deveria pedir desculpas, eu era o pervertido que o atacara, pois era assim que eu me sentia.

- Não há o que desculpar, eu que te peço desculpas por ter te beijado, jamais deveria tê-lo feito.

- Não há problema nisso. Não precisa se desculpar, perdoe-me por não ter correspondido.

Não me pareceu ter lógica, mas antes que eu argumentasse ou questionasse seu corpo levantou-se e saiu.

Oh, eu era um idiota. Pior do que idiota. Eu provavelmente era um cretino, pervertido, maníaco sexual e manipulador, se eu não o era significava que eu tinha algum problema, pois, afinal, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

Permaneci naquele lugar por mais um tempo, não que eu achasse que ele voltaria, apenas estava apreciando a frustração que o doce sabor de seus lábios macios me traziam, por fim parei com minha tortura pessoal e caminhei para minha casa.

A rua era um tédio assim como tudo naquela cidade. Antes essa cidade era um mundo, não tinha limites, agora era um tédio. Não existia mais a cidade, existiam apenas quatro pontos: minha casa, o quarto dele no instituto, ele e eu.

Arrastava-me pela calçada sem pressa até que, ao aproximar-me de casa, vi o pequeno corpo encolhido no chão de minha porta. Corri até ele, pulando o portão para economizar tempo, e abaixe-me em frente a ele.

Seu rosto pálido ergueu-se quando toquei-lhe o ombro e então vi o sangue no canto de sua boca e o inchaço em sua bochecha.

- O que foi isso?

Perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que o levava para dentro da minha casa, não houve resposta e quando terminei de trancar a porta vi-o encostado na parede ao meu lado encarando-me, seus olhos claros imploravam por algo e seus lábios curvados num sorriso que tinha como origem o próprio formato.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu era um cretino, maníaco sexual, lembram? Abracei seu corpo estreito e o levei até o banheiro em meu quarto.

- Lave o rosto, vou buscar gelo.

Corri para a cozinha como se ir até ela fosse uma viajem longa e tenebrosa e levei comigo para o banheiro uma cuba cheia de gelo.

- Voltei.

- Já parou de sangrar.

- Mesmo assim é melhor colocar gelo, por causa do inchaço.

Seu rosto já estava limpo do sangue e o gelo que eu passava em sua boca e no canto desta fazia-os ficarem ainda mais vermelhos e úmidos, tentadores. Estávamos parados no meio do banheiro, frente a frente e talvez eu tivesse resistido a toda aquela situação, porém seu lábios separaram-se como em um convite, como em um sussurro, como em um suspiro e o gelo afundou-se brevemente na delicadeza daquele ato e então eu o agarrei.

Empurrei-o contra a parede quase o derrubando no chão, porém meu corpo prensava-o fortemente não lhe permitindo escapar e minha boca parecia prender a dele na minha.

Eu sou um pervertido aproveitador e desgraçado. Sou o que vocês quiserem e podem me jogar no mais profundo canto da cadeia acusando-me de tentar corrompê-lo, eu não pararia aquele beijo por nada nessa vida.

Houve um suspiro e então ele correspondia ao meu beijo. Soltei-lhe as mãos e pressionei-o ainda mais contra a parede, eu não estava sendo gentil, no entanto deveria.

O beijo era forte e selvagem, muito me surpreende sua boca já ferida não ter voltado a sangrar, suas mãos agarravam minha camisa buscando um pouco de apoio, talvez. Eu não o tocava, meu corpo não me dava espaço para isso, apenas espalmei minhas mãos contra a parede e rezei para que não o machucasse prensando-o daquela forma.

Havia roupa demais entre nos dois, eu não conseguia sentir direito o corpo que eu pressionava violentamente contra a parede, talvez a culpa não fosse apenas da roupa, meu corpo estava menos sensível por causa da força que eu estava utilizando e por causa da tensão q eu sentia, mas isso não é importante, eu não o sentia direito e ele com quase total certeza sentia-me muito bem.

Afastei-me um pouco, somente o necessário para que minhas mãos pudessem puxar-lhe a blusa, porem suas mãos agarraram as minhas não me permitindo esse ato. O beijo foi interrompido e eu encarei-o esperando que fizesse algo.

Seus lábios inchados ainda mais por conta do beijo curvaram-se em um verdadeiro sorriso e sua voz soou um pouco sem graça ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto tornava-se graciosamente rubro.

- Estamos indo rápido demais, não?

- Desculpe. Você tem razão.

Ele olhou-me e sorriu mais amplamente e então eu lhe fiz o convite.

- Gostaria de jantar essa noite comigo?

- Que horas?

- Já está quase na hora do jantar. Você vai para seu apartamento, toma um banho e se arruma, é mais ou menos o tempo que levarei para me arrumar e chagar lá para te buscar. Aceita?

- Claro!

Levei-o até a porta e o deixei ir com apenas um leve roçar de nossos lábios, não tinha total certeza que o deixaria partir caso beijasse-o verdadeiramente.

Demorei pouco mais de uma hora para recompor-me, tomar banho e vestir-me e então saí para buscá-lo. Caminhei rapidamente pelas ruas desejando poder encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Não demorei muito para chegar no prédio onde ficava seu dormitório e em poucos minutos, talvez segundos, cheguei a porta escancarada de seu quarto e ao seu corpo pálido esticado, ainda com o uniforme escolar, no chão sobre uma poça de sangue, seu sangue.

Corri em sua direção em completo desespero e verifiquei que não havia sinais vitais. Desabotoei alguns botões de sua blusa para ver exatamente onde estava a ferida, talvez ainda houvesse como salvá-lo, no entanto eu estava errado nestas duas crenças.

Ao abrir-lhe parte da blusa, deparei-me com um pequeno buraco de bala em seu peito de onde já não jorrava sangue e, abaixo do tiro, ataduras fortemente amarradas ao seu tórax mostravam-me nitidamente que não se tratava de um garoto, mas sim de uma garota.

Muito embora eu tenha chamado a ambulância, ainda esperançoso que ela sobrevivesse, e que esta tenha chegado rapidamente com os médicos ao dormitório, ela já estava morta, irreversivelmente morta. Simplesmente não havia nada a ser feito, ela já estava morta quando cheguei.

Então o médico olhou-me, após levar o corpo, e perguntou-me qual o nome dela e então eu notei, jamais soube o nome dela, nem quando ela fingia ser menino nem quando, subitamente morta, ela virou mulher. Eu simplesmente não sabia nada ao seu respeito e agora ela estava morta, ela jamais me contaria nada.

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A

Nota da Autora

Então... sei que demorei, novamente, desculpem.

E acho que não respondi quase nenhum comentário, mil desculpas.

Hoje eu vou viajar e passar um tempo fora, mas tentarei responder todos os comentários antes de viajar, então... se você receber a resposta de um comentário já respondido, desculpe mesmo, é que o ultimo mês de aula foi uma completa loucura e acabei ficando completamente lesada.

Estou postando tudo, sim, T-U-D-O o que eu tenho de Quadrado, espero que gostem!

Gostaria de agradecer profundamente a todos aqueles que leram e comentaram em Quadrado, e espero que gostem da surpresa

Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo!!!

Beijos, Zika McDragon!


	7. Desculpas

Oioi Garotas e Garotos!

Imagino que seria muita cara dura a minha aparecer aqui simplesmente com um capítulo novo mais de um ano depois e sem nenhum pedido de desculpas.

Bem.. certamente seria mais fácil assim... mas eu queria me desculpar, pois sei como é cruel esperar por um capítulo novo que não vem nunca...

Esse é o momento em que eu deveria lamentar todas as minhas magoas e resmungar sobre minha vida infeliz.. mas não. Minha explicação é bem menor que o meu desejo de pedir desculpas.

O fato é que ano passado... yeaaah.. 2007, eu estava no terceiro ano e o colégio e meus pais estavam me enlouquecendo, quem já passou pelo terceiro ano, caso o tenha levado a sério, sabe do que estou falando.. e quem não passou ainda terá a oportunidade de vivê-lo intensamente, imagino.

Também houve outro problema, e esse talvez seja o mais difícil de explicar.

Eu briguei com Quadrado.

Sim, sim... entramos em uma crise conjugal feia, do tipo que termina em divorcio irremediável!

Mas eu tinha que terminar, eu realmente queria terminar Quadrado.

Então, ao longo de 2007 de alguma forma misteriosa eu consegui terminar! Exatamente na madrugada do dia 11/12/2007 eu o terminei!

E por que não o publiquei, deve ser a grande pergunta, já que estava 'pronto'?!

Faltava alguém ler e aprovar e eu corrigir... bem..Quadrado foi aprovado e eu terminei a correção.. ontem.. exatamente ontem!

Bem.. é isso.

Desculpas pela demora.

Espero que gostem.

Eu entenderei se alguém não tiver mais vontade de lê-lo.

E entenderei se ninguém ler isso e tiver ido direto para o próximo capitulo.

Beijos, Isis McDragon


	8. Chapter 7

**Quadrado VII**

_Muito embora eu tenha chamado a ambulância, ainda esperançoso que ela sobrevivesse, e que esta tenha chegado rapidamente com os médicos ao dormitório, ela já estava morta, irreversivelmente morta. Simplesmente não havia nada a ser feito, ela já estava morta quando cheguei._

_Então o médico olhou-me, após levar o corpo, e perguntou-me qual o nome dela e então eu notei, jamais soube o nome dela, nem quando ela fingia ser menino nem quando, subitamente morta, ela virou mulher. Eu simplesmente não sabia nada ao seu respeito e agora ela estava morta, ela jamais me contaria nada._

Não há nada que possa ser dito sobre os momentos subseqüentes. Seu corpo gélido fora declarado morto e seu nome, afinal, declarado. Encarreguei-me, por motivações pessoais inexistentes, de seu enterro e velório. Que me restava fazer além de garantir-lhe paz na morte se em vida apenas o atormentei?!

Por mais que sua certidão de óbito e o maravilhoso vestido que eu escolhera para que usasse pelo resto de sua mórbida eternidade deixassem claro seu sexo feminino, para mim ela ainda era o rapaz sentado sob a frondosa árvore lendo algum estúpido livro cultural.

Sem sua existência meu mundo voltava a ser apenas meu, eu. Mas faltava algo, eu apenas já não era o bastante para preencher meu próprio mundo, faltava ele. A certeza do desgosto e frustração que ele podia me trazer, a certeza da plena incerteza, a certeza de seu quarto.

Não havia mas uma porta onde buscá-lo, seu quarto já não existia. Jamais o encontraria com o olhar fixo no nada, o vento lambendo seu rosto pálido e o sol dourando seus longos fios castanhos.

Ah, eu ainda o queria. Mesmo morto eu o queria!

Seu rosto andrógeno nada me dizia sobre o que em seu corpo mirrado deveria ser obvio. Faltava-lhe sexo, mas sobrava-lhe beleza. Eu o queria todo.

Não era como amor, não, longe disto. Era posse. Ele era meu e eu o queria todo, queria sua vida, suas coisas e roupas, seu corpo, sangue, carne, órgãos e alma, queria sua morte, pois, assim como tudo nele me pertencia, ela também me pertencia.

A seda vermelha de seu caixão fingia tingir docemente sua pálida face enquanto o negro vestido empalidecia seus braços e busto. Seu corpo tão infantil não parecia mais maduro em morte, nem seu belo rosto em paz. Não havia nada naquele berço além de uma criança morta.

Eu não gostava de crianças.

Esses seres diminutos de corpos assexuados e frágeis, vozes estridentes e existência repugnantemente irritante.

Agora no mundo havia menos uma criança, ótimo.

No entanto seu corpo naquela caixa não me parecia ótimo. Eu queria vingança. Queria matar lentamente quem me tirou a chance de tê-lo, de sentir sua adorável pele sob a minha, suas delicadas mãos em meu corpo, sua respiração ofegante. Queria ver novamente sua face avermelha-se, queria-o bêbado sobre o bar, sua dança, seu corpo esgueirando-se pelos corredores abarrotados do instituto, sua fuga desesperada do quarto. Desejava intensamente beijar-lhe novamente a boca de forma tão rude que seria capaz de arrancar-lhe a alma por esta.

Jamais deveria tê-lo deixado partir.

Arrependia-me de não tê-lo arrastado para cama naquele momento em meu banheiro. Não, não precisava tê-lo levado para cama, ali, no chão ou contra a parede estava ótimo.

Queria uma nova chance para obter o que eu desejava, o que tanto desejara. Ela era tão linda, tão minha. Mesmo morta eu a desejava. Mesmo morta ela me frustrava.

Sentia-me indignado com sua incrível capacidade de arruinar meus planos, de fazer-me desejar algo que não podia ter.

Agora realmente podia compará-la à minha geladeira, afinal, além da incrível capacidade de não me corresponder, ambos eram branquíssimos e gélidos.

Desejava tocar-lhe as mãos e comprovar que eram como gelo, porém faltava-me vontade, sua falta de calor já era intensa o suficiente para ser sentida a distancia, não necessitava toque.

Hilário pensar que mesmo em sua morte ela continuava insignificante. Eu era sua morte, eu era a festa. Seu amplo velório permanecera, literalmente, vazio até saberem que, além do morto, eu estava lá.

Sentado diante do baú eu fitara a morta por horas e não me cansara disto. Quantas surpresas ela poderia trazer-me? Fora uma incógnita durante a vida, contrariando toda a lógica de meu mundo ela fizera tudo da forma errada, subitamente morta ela me revelara seu verdadeiro sexo, que choque me causara! Agora eu fitava-a e pensava "Surpreenda-me!".

Essa era sua surpresa para mim.

Nada.

Seu corpo branco e frio como qualquer cadáver.

Ela era uma estátua que logo entraria em decomposição.

Surpreendia-me não haver surpresa.

Ouvi as exclamações de surpresa e o som dos corpos levantando-se dos bancos, olhei para trás e lá estava ela, lindíssima em sua roupa cor de noite com seus fios claros caindo-lhe por sobre os ombros como raios de sol.

Parou ao meu lado e ao debruçar-se sobre seu próprio corpo me fez sentir seu perfume e ouvir sua voz suspirar pouco antes das bocas encostarem-se.

- Dan,,,

Ah! Eu estava doido.

Em algum maravilhoso momento de todos esses fatos eu havia sido desprovido de minha sanidade e coerência e, neste momento, eu delirava completamente aturdido.

Toquei-lhe a cabeça acariciando-a e ele olhou para mim. Seu corpo estava coberto por uma calça e blusa social e um sobretudo, ele se atirou contra mim e eu o abracei.

Eu achava estar confortando o corpo masculino da garota que eu encontrara morta, da garota que eu estava pagando o enterro, que eu via deitada no caixão por cima dos ombros do rapaz. Eu tinha enlouquecido e ninguém me fez o favor de internar-me em um sanatório.

Logo nos separamos e permanecemos juntos, lado a lado, fitando-a exercer sua morbidez no caixão a nossa frente. O velório não se prolongou muito mais e, de alguma forma estranha, ele, a minha mórbida alucinação caminhante, hospedou-se em minha casa poucos dias depois.

Dan...deveria tê-la amado.

Via-o caminhar lentamente pelos cômodos de minha casa e ignorava-o, era apenas meu delírio particular. Minha frustração em carne e osso atormentando meu desejo, mesmo morta eu o queria. Mesmo enterrada ele andava pela minha casa e seus fios soltos balançavam ao vento de seus passos lentos, roçando suas claras pontas em meu corpo toda vez que cruzava meu caminho.

Não sei quando nem de que forma amei-o. E ela era realmente um homem.

Em algum momento dos longos dias que cri estar louco, por qualquer motivo, ele me abraçou. Não houve choro nem lamento, não compartilhou comigo nenhuma lembrança ou pensamento. Simplesmente abraçou-me e deixou-se escorregar até o chão onde se sentou, ainda enlaçando meu corpo que o acompanhara em sua queda.

Era ridículo sentir o calor de seu corpo supostamente ilusório e sem vida contra o meu e após tornarem-se freqüentes seus silenciosos abraços não foi difícil fazê-lo amanhecer em minha cama.

Dan, ainda havia calor em seu corpo, mas não havia ninguém ali. Deitava-se em minha cama com total indiferença e jamais falou-me nada, seus olhos eram vazios e claros como se feitos de vidro.

Arranquei-lhe os óculos ridículos e mantive seus fios sempre soltos, pois assim em agradava, mas nele não havia vontade de agradar-me, não havia nada. No entanto era um bonito brinquedo e eu continuava frustrado.

Eu tinha-o e não era isso que eu queria, enjoava-me, sentia tédio. Havia sido doce a batalha para conquistá-lo e tê-lo não era amargo, simplesmente não tinha gosto algum.

Voltei, um dia, para casa e não o encontrei. A casa estava completamente vazia e assim ficou por semanas, não me preocupei nem o procurei, ele não era o rapaz que eu decidira conquistar, era apenas um corpo vazio. Não senti sua falta em minha cama, mas sim pela casa. Podia ainda sentir sua presença perambulando lentamente com seus passos mudos como sua boca.

Quase dois meses depois tocaram a campainha de minha casa e, sem preocupar-me em perguntar quem era, abri.

-Boa tarde, Heero.

Disse-me Dan com seu sorriso bobo estampado em sua face branca.

- Sentiu saudades?

Brincou de forma retórica enquanto eu permitia-lhe entrar em minha residência. Não trazia nada consigo, suas roupas eram simples e sujas e seu cabelo, provavelmente trançado, estava escondido em suas roupas. Olhei-o de cima a baixo avaliando-o, deplorável, e ele fedia.

- Você fede, precisa de um banho.

- Obrigado, também senti saudades.

Deprimente, aquele era Dan. Vi-o caminhar para o meu quarto e o segui após trancar a entrada de minha casa, não o encontrei, pois já entrara no banho, no entanto suas roupas imundas estavam jogadas no meio do quarto.

Ri.

Abri meu armário e joguei sobre a cama qualquer roupa que de lá tirei. Mesmo enrolar-se em lençóis seria melhor do que voltar a vestir aqueles trapos que estavam jogados no chão. Não demorou para que ele aparecesse na sala, com seu cabelo encharcado pingando para todos os lados e minha roupas largas, desalinhadas, em seu corpo mirrado permitindo-me ver sua pele pálida. Deja vu.

Sentou-se no sofá e apanhou na mesa de centro a caneca com café que eu deixara ali para ele. Sua boca pequena e vermelha contraiu-se soprando lentamente o liquido que fervia.

-Seu nome é Dan, correto?

Era uma pergunta idiota e mesmo inconveniente, se seu nome não me fora necessário em todos esses meses, não seria agora que precisaria sabê-lo. No entanto queria saber, mesmo que apenas o usasse quando ele morresse.

- De certa forma, sim.

- E aquela menina?

- Minha irmã, Dan.

- Dan?

- Sim, Dan. Antes de sermos adotados ninguém se deu ao trabalho de nos nomear e Dan era a única coisa que lembrávamos.

- Adotados?

- Sim. O senhor que nos adotou batizou-nos de Daniele e Duo.

- E como devo chamá-lo?

- Tanto faz.

Assisti seu rosto sumir por trás da caneca enquanto me acostumava com a idéia de tê-lo de volta. Perguntei-me como seria de agora em diante, se teria que conquistá-lo, se queria conquistá-lo, se ele ainda era ele.

Quem estaria falando comigo? Dan? Duo? Minha alucinação?

Ali estava ele, bebendo café comigo, em minha sala e Dan estava morta e enterrada, eu não havia respeitado seu luto nem sua dor. Eu sabia disso.

- Vai dormir aqui?

- Hoje?

- Sim.

- Desculpa, hoje terei que voltar ao colégio. Pedirei um novo quarto, não posso, afinal, me hospedar aqui eternamente.

- Por que não?

- Não posso pagar.

- A eternidade não me custa tão caro.

Ele riu, riu como antigamente. Sua risada baixa e fina com seu rosto avermelhando-se rapidamente. Adorável.

Agradeceu-me as roupas, o banho e o café e partiu caminhando lentamente pela rua, com sua trança balançando felinamente em suas costas.

O morto caminha pelo instituto, diziam e olhavam-no aterrorizados. Se antes de sua suposta morte Duo era ninguém, após perder a irmã tornou-se repugnado, no entanto ainda caminhava pelo corredor como antes, muito embora todos desviassem de seu corpo e não o contrario. Não me foi difícil encontrá-lo sentado sob aquela mesma árvore, como na primeira vez. Desta vez não lia, nem olhava tranqüilamente para o nada, estava apenas sentado naquele banco entediado. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Oi.

- Eu morri com ela.

Fitei-o sem entender completamente, no entanto não precisei perguntar para que sua mão indicasse a região fazendo me olhar ao redor. Não havia ninguém por perto.

- Sou um morto ambulante. Não há a menor diferença entre Daniele e eu. Somos, afinal, o que sempre fomos: Dan.

- Isso não é verdade. Você é você e, embora vocês sejam parecidos, não são a mesma pessoa.

Eu estava sendo legal, como eu tinha mudado, surpreendente, mas nem eu era capaz de dizer quem era quem. Não sabia quem tinha beijado, não sabia quem eu tinha agarrado no banheiro, não sabia com quem eu tinha dançado, nem quem me expulsara do quarto. Teria sido ele ou ela?

De certa forma estava feliz por ela estar morta. Isso me garantia, finalmente, que "ele" sempre seria ele.

Toquei-lhe gentilmente o rosto e beijei-o, no entanto Duo virou o rosto fazendo-me beijar-lhe a bochecha. Afastei-me e esperei que ele me encarasse.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Ficamos calados por longos minutos, nunca havia desejado tão intensamente que ele falasse algo, qualquer coisa. Seu silencio me deixava inquieto, parecia que a qualquer momento ele voltaria a ser aquele corpo sem vida.

Lembrei das noites que estive com ele e ocorreu-me, finalmente, que, de fato, eu estive com ele, mas em momento algum ele esteve comigo.

Eu não lhe fiz a menor diferença. Eu não fazia a menor diferença. Eu lhe era nada. Queria-o para mim, queria saber como era ser desejado por ele, desejava que ele estivesse comigo.

Olhei-o aterrorizado. Eu era nada.

Desejei que ele estivesse morto no lugar de Dan. Talvez eu fizesse diferença para ela. Se ele não me correspondia, quem havia me correspondido na festa e no banheiro era Dan. Eu queria aquilo de volta. Eu queria Daniele, eu não o queria. Desejava trocá-lo por ela, o enterraria vivo se, dessa forma, a terra tirasse de seu corpo a chama da vida e enfiasse-a no frio corpo de sua semelhante.

Dan... eu deveria tê-la amado.

- O que houve, Heero, está tudo bem?

- Sim, claro.

Claro que não estava. Daniele. Ela estava morta e eu queria matá-lo por não ter morrido em seu lugar. Eles eram iguais, por que ele não podia ser ela?

- Desculpe, Duo, tenho que ir.

E foi o que fiz, não esperei sua resposta, caminhei rapidamente para longe daquele maldito lugar onde a conhecera... ou o conhecera.. não importava. Comecei a correr quando saí de seu campo de visão. Corri por muito tempo. Corri sem parar.

Corri pela cidade sem rumo. Fugia de sua morte, talvez. Fugia de seu assassino, sim, Duo a havia matado quando não morrera em seu lugar. A quanto tempo eu corria? Seria eu capaz de correr até morrer para então reencontrá-la? Eu queria reencontrá-la?

Parei subitamente cansado. Ela era um simples capricho. Era apenas uma garota qualquer, qualquer outra poderia substituí-la.

Dan...

Agora arrastava meus pés pela calçada, já era fim de tarde e eu estava, finalmente, cansado. Caminhava sem pressa e ao aproximar-me de casa, vi um pequeno corpo encolhido no chão de minha porta. Corri até ele, pulei o portão, e abaixei-me em frente à pessoa. Deja vu.

Daniele...

Seu rosto ergueu-se e seus olhos claros me fitaram, seus lábios sorriram e sua voz doce soou em notas de enganação e morte.

- Finalmente! Estava ficando preocupado.

Duo...

Sua voz me fazia desejar que ele fosse Daniele. Desejava me enganar, eu desejava me enganar! Mas ela estava morta, morta e enterrada. Mas eles eram tão iguais...mesmo sua estúpida voz era igual.

- O que você faz aqui, Duo?

Ele levantou-se e bateu da roupa a poeira do chão. Levantei-me também e fitei-o.

- Vamos entrar, Heero.

Esperou-me abrir a porta sem me apressar. Eu não estava animado, longe disso, começava a sentir meu péssimo humor concentrar-se em minhas têmporas, eu teria, em breve, uma brutal dor de cabeça.

- Vim lhe preparar um jantar. Você parecia transtornado hoje à tarde, quando conversamos no banco, em baixo da árvore, fiquei preocupado.

Falou entrando em minha casa no exato momento em que abri a porta, simplesmente se dirigiu para minha cozinha sem esperar-me entrar nem falar se queria ou não jantar.

Ele colocou na cozinha as sacolas de compras que só agora eu notava a existência e voltou-se para mim com uma expressão de estranheza. Eu não havia respondido nada.

- Você está bem?

Caminhou até mim, no meio da sala, e tocou-me a testa.

- Você parece pálido, venha... lave seu rosto, parece cansado.

Guiou-me até o banheiro do meu quarto e colocou-me em frente a pia abrindo em seguida a torneira de água fria.

- Lave o rosto, vou buscar um copo de água.

Dan...

Fiquei estático fitando a água escorrer rapidamente para o ralo, não demorou para que ele voltasse com um copo de água.

- Tome, beba Heero.

Segurei o copo sem animo enquanto ele fechava a torneira e me fitava parado exatamente na minha frente.

- Pelo visto você não lavou seu rosto, pelo menos beba a água e tome um banho, ou deite-se enquanto preparo o jantar.

Permaneci calado e ele sorriu para mim. Seu sorriso era tão lindo. Seus olhos desviaram para uma parede, seu rosto ficou rubro e seu sorriso alargou-se.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você como você cuidou de mim aquele dia, Heero.

Assustei-me ao escutá-lo e fitei-o como se nunca o tivesse realmente visto, era ele e não ela. Era ele e ele estava vivo!

Deu-me as costas e começou a caminhar para fora do banheiro enquanto sua voz soava divertida.

- Hun, deja vu.

Senti ímpetos de correr até ele, segurá-lo e jogá-lo no chão. Agarrá-lo e fodê-lo ali mesmo. Mas não o fiz, estava confuso. Não sabia quem eu realmente queria, se seria Duo ou Dan. Não sabia se, realmente, existia diferença entre eles.

Se Duo foi quem me correspondeu, foi Dan quem me rejeitou? Porém Duo também me rejeitou, então teria Dan me correspondido também?

Eu queria aqueles momentos de volta, queria uma nova oportunidade, mas não sabia com quem fora cada momento, não sabia se queria Dan ou Duo. Não sabia se, para mim, realmente existia diferença.

Odeio gêmeos, duas pessoas tão iguais capazes de confundir os olhos e o coração. Eu não tinha coração. No entanto, se não o tinha, o que me causava tanta angustia?!

Ele já tinha ido para a cozinha fazia tempo e eu me encontrava sentado no chão frio do banheiro, podia ouvir os sons que produzia enquanto preparava a comida, não sabia que ele era capaz de cozinhar, não conseguia puxar de minha memória coisas sobre ele, não conseguia saber se o que eu lembrava era com ele ou com ela.

Eu e ela, ela era ele. Eu e ele, ele era ela. Ele e ela eram a mesma pessoa.

Eu os amava? Seria, eu, capaz de amar?

- Heero?

Olhei para frente e ali estava ele, ela, sorria-me um tanto inseguro.

- O jantar está pronto, venha comer, espero que você goste.

- Você sente falta dela, Duo?

Permaneceu mudo por longos minutos antes de responder-me de forma imparcial.

- Crescemos juntos, tínhamos o mesmo nome, o mesmo rosto. Éramos iguais. Gostávamos das mesmas coisas e podíamos simplesmente trocar de lugar, sempre trocamos de lugar. Quando eu era criança, rasparam minha cabeça para que pudessem nos identificar, ela raspou a dela, para que continuássemos iguais.

- Então você sente falta?

Suspirou de forma conformada.

- De certa forma somos a mesma pessoa. Mas sim, sinto a falta dela... E de mim.

Não parecia disposto a continuar naquele assunto e deixou isso claro quando me deu as costas e caminhou rumo ao quarto, no entanto queria saber mais, queria mais, queria tudo. Ele era meu capricho e eu o queria todo.

Seu corpo, alma, sangue, suas lembranças, seu futuro, queria sua dor e amor, ele era meu e eu teria tudo.

- Você a amava?

Parou no centro de meu quarto e fitou-me perplexo. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se incredulamente e sua boca vermelha pronunciou da forma humanamente mais clara possível.

- Você sabe o que é o amor, Heero? Você já amou alguém? Mesmo seus irmãos?

- Não.

Respondi indiferente fitando-o nos olhos. Sua expressão mudou e sua voz soou cansada, respondeu sem fitar-me.

- O amor é composto por quatro paredes. Eu a amava mais do que a mim mesmo, pois, para mim, ela era mais eu do que eu. Carinho, confiança, companheirismo e compreensão. Essa são as quatro paredes do meu amor por ela. Daniele sempre está no centro e essas paredes que a cercam fazem com que eu sempre a ame.

- Então você jamais amará outra pessoa?

- Não dessa forma.

Eu não tinha o que responder, mas deveria ter dito algo, qualquer coisa seria melhor que nada. No entanto fiquei calado.

Sorriu-me e retirou-se do meu quarto, não o segui. Não estava com fome.

- Você não vem? Estou te esperando.

Perguntou-me quando, depois de um tempo, voltou ao meu quarto.

- Não, estou sem fome.

- Ah.

Não pareceu feliz nem surpreso com essa resposta, simplesmente sentou-se em minha cama e ficou me encarando. Não fiz nada.

- Vamos ficar assim para sempre, Heero? O que aconteceu?

Não respondi, apenas continuei imóvel e com meu olhar fixo nele.

- Bem, acho que você quer ficar sozinho. Estou indo embora. Até.

Disse conformado após um derrotado suspiro, levantou-se de minha cama e deu-me as costas novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava rumo à saída.

Ele ia embora. Realmente ia embora e me deixar ali, novamente, como fizera por dois meses fazia pouco. Talvez eu nunca mais o visse, teria perdido-o e perdido-a para sempre. Não, eu não me importava mais com ela, desejei-a por desejá-lo, pois ela fingia ser o irmão. Era ele quem eu queria.

Levantei-me rapidamente e puxei-o com força para dentro do meu quarto. Vi-o perder o equilíbrio e chocar-se contra mim.

Caímos sobre minha cama e, antes que ele pudesse tentar algo, prendi-o contra meu corpo em um firme abraço e virei-nos na cama de forma a deitar em suas costas.

Agora ele estava preso, ele era meu, não havia fugas nem escapatórias, eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Eu era mais forte.

Encostei meu rosto no dele esfregando lentamente nossas bochechas. Senti o perfume em seus cabelos macios e sussurrei docemente e seu ouvido.

- Não. Eu te quero aqui.

Ele não lutou nem reagiu, por tanto soltei-o e dei-lhe espaço para que pudesse virar de barriga para cima na cama. Fitei-o analisando sua expressão de surpresa, pousei minha mão sobre sua face, eu conhecia aquele rosto, aquela pele.

Contornei-lhe a boca com meu dedo antes de beijá-lo e, ao não ser rejeitado, aprofundei o beijo.

Seus braços enlaçaram meu corpo enquanto suas mãos agarravam a parte de trás da minha camisa. Seu rosto avermelhava-se com a mesma velocidade de sempre, eu já conhecia tudo aquilo. Os suspiros, os fios soltos caídos ao redor de seu rosto, seu corpo magro sob o meu, não era confortável. Seus ossos me espetavam, mas tudo bem.

Era estranho finalmente tê-los comigo e como minha mente se ocupava com ele, como eu estava com ambos, mesmo sabendo que a garota estava morta.

Ele estava certo desde o inicio. Não importava nada que ele pudesse fazer, ele ainda seria ambos.

No entanto, o mais incrível deste momento, não é a forma como simplesmente quase não evoluímos nesse tempo em que divaguei enquanto o beijava, mas sim o fato de que, subitamente, alguém tocou a campainha da minha casa longas vezes consecutivas.

Ponderei todas as possibilidades sobre quem poderia estar sendo tão desagradável assim, porém não cheguei a conclusão alguma. Minto, cheguei à conclusão de que adoraria enfiar um tiro na testa do infeliz.

Repentinamente lamentei não possuir nenhuma arma em casa e, a cima de tudo, ter demorado tanto para agarrá-lo.

Abri a porta com desgosto e deparei-me com um homem alto, terrivelmente alto. Suas roupas eram negras assim como os longos fios que cascateavam por seus ombros até a altura da cintura.

Seus olhos calmos, indiferentes fitaram-me de cima e sua voz fria soou.

- Procuro Dan.

Dan estava morta e eu não sabia o que dizer, porém Duo apareceu ao meu lado, com suas vestes desalinhadas e sua trança semi desfeita.

- Heero...

Continua.

**Nota da Autora:**

Mais uma vez, desculpem-me pela demora.

Espero que tenham gostado.

O próximo capitulo é o último.

Beijos, Zika McDragon

Ps: Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo super atrasado para todo mundo!

Desejo tudo de bom nesse ano de 2008 e nos muitos que estão por vir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Quadrado VIII**

_Abri a porta com desgosto e deparei-me com um homem alto, terrivelmente alto. Suas roupas eram negras assim como os longos fios que cascateavam por seus ombros até a altura da cintura._

_Seus olhos calmos, indiferentes fitaram-me de cima e sua voz fria soou._

_- Procuro Dan._

_Dan estava morta e eu não sabia o que dizer, porém Duo apareceu ao meu lado, com suas vestes desalinhadas e sua trança semi desfeita._

_- Heero..._

Eles se encararam por longos minutos. Não havia surpresa nem nenhum sentimento estampado em seus rostos.

- Volte para casa, Dan.

Não foi um pedido, nem uma ordem ou comentário. Eu não sabia que espécie de categoria aquelas palavras pertenciam, no entanto Duo apenas desviou o olhar e voltou para dentro de casa, como se não houvesse ninguém a porta.

Por fim obriguei-me a comunicar o estranho antes de fechar lentamente a minha porta.

- Dan está morta, lamento.

Eu realmente lamentei aquela noite - não mais do que lamentaria no dia seguinte – e não foi por causa dele.

Após fechar a porta deparei-me com Duo servindo o jantar tranqüilamente.

- Quem era ele, Duo?

Ignorou-me plenamente enquanto terminava de por sobre a mesa todos os alimentos, era muito mais do que nos dois seriamos capazes de comer mesmo se estivéssemos morrendo de fome.

- Quem era ele, Duo?

Insisti quando finalmente ele puxou a cadeira onde eu costumava sentar e encarou-me esperando que eu assumisse meu lugar, no entanto não obtive resposta novamente.

- Quem era ele, Duo?

- Heero...

Ele desviou o olhar ao responder e, por algum motivo, isso me enfureceu mais do que eu jamais imaginaria.

- Quem era ele, Duo?!

Gritei sentindo o sangue subir rapidamente para meu rosto e em resposta recebi outro grito antes dele abandonar a sala.

- Heero!

Não comi o jantar, nem ele.

Ele dormiu em minha cama, de costas para mim. Ignorou-me completamente, não que eu tenha tentado mudar isso, também não lhe dirigi a palavra.

A noite foi longa e monótona. Não sei dizer se acordei antes do horário de sempre ou se simplesmente não dormi. Deixei-o dormindo quando saí para o colégio, não tinha certeza se queria ele ao meu lado naquele momento, além do mais... ele ainda poderia dormir por mais de uma hora e não estaria atrasado para a aula.

Depois de tantas coisas o ano finalmente chegava ao fim, mal conseguia me lembrar de tudo o que acontecera durante os meses, lembrava-me bastante dele, e dela provavelmente.

Estava cansado. Não daquela noite, nem semana. Estava cansado de mim, de tudo. Queria algo diferente.

Mudar meu quarto, nome, aparência. Tudo era tão... desgastante. Nada era como fora antes deles. Mesmo meu nome soava diferente quando não dito por aquela boca vermelha.

Duo não foi para a escola naquele dia. Não houve nenhuma estranheza, ele faltava constantemente.

Não importava o quão bom aluno ele fosse, ele estava reprovado por falta. Esse já era uma boa justificativa para ele não aparecer para qualquer pessoa, mesmo para mim parecia razoável sua falta.

Imaginei que estaria com um humor semelhante ao meu, não que estivesse péssimo, apenas preferiria permanecer quieto em meu canto. Já que lhe cedi minha casa para que pudesse ficar emburrado em paz, não me restou canto onde me manter longe de todos.

Após as aulas caminhei pela cidade, talvez quando eu finalmente voltasse tudo poderia fluir de forma mais tranqüila e harmônica. Poderíamos nos dar bem.

Eu sei. Estou patético.

No que, exatamente, me transformei? No que me transformaram?!

Rendido aos mimos e birras dele!

Hospedei-o, alimentei-o, deixei que descansasse em minha cama, saí de minha casa na calada da madrugada para deixá-lo em paz.

Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo.

E eu nem o havia fodido.

Votei para casa ao fim da tarde, os cômodos estavam na penumbra e pairava um silencio agradável. Caminhei sem pressa enquanto verificava se ele não estaria na sala.

Ocorreu-me então que ele poderia ter partido, novamente. Que talvez dessa vez não voltasse.

Era tolice. Ele sempre voltava. E ela sempre voltava nele.

Passei pela porta do meu quarto e parei, ali estava ele.

Sua trança escurecida pela ausência de luz escorria-lhe pelas costas, suas mãos pendiam relaxadas. Sua face parecia serena, embora um pouco arroxeada, e pendia levemente para o lado. Seus pés roçavam lentamente o chão enquanto seu corpo oscilava fracamente para os lados.

Mesmo assim, com sua pele pálida e fria e sua respiração congelada, ele continuava linda, pendurado por uma corda no centro de meu quarto.

Corri em sua direção. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensei em chamar os médicos, a ambulância. Afastei-me. Ocorreu então que não poderia deixá-lo assim, pendurado.. poderia estar acabando com o resto de vida que lhe sobrava. Voltei, mas faltava-me lamina.

Corri para a cozinha, no entanto agarrei o telefone tentando pedir ajuda ao mesmo tempo em que procurava uma faca.

Esbarrei-me no batente da porta quando entrei novamente em meu quarto, agarrei-lhe a cintura e cortei a corda.

Senti seu corpo frio pesar em meus braços, logo alguém chegaria para salvá-lo. Deitei-o no chão e antes mesmo que decidisse arrancar-lhe do pescoço o laço que o sufocava a campainha tocou.

Deixei-o apenas para abrir a porta e retornei ao seu lado sendo seguido por médicos.

Seu corpo estirado sobre o piso do meu quarto ainda vestia o uniforme escolar. Não importava a minha rapidez, nem desespero, ele estava mortos, irreversivelmente morto.

Deja vu.

Perguntaram-me seu nome antes de levarem o corpo.

- Duo.

Dessa vez eu sabia o nome, muito embora tenha desejado dizer Dan. Como ela ainda vivera, mesmo morta, no corpo do irmão, talvez a matando novamente, ainda restasse Duo.

Levaram-me para o hospital após o interrogatório e, parado na entrada deste, eu o encontrei.

Estava como estivera no dia anterior. Sua roupa negra, seu cabelo escuro desta vez estava preso, em suas mãos um cigarro L.A. sabor qualquer-coisa e seu corpo encostado na parede.

Senti seus olhos fitarem-me, mesmo agora não saberia dizer que cor eles eram, mas sou capaz de garantir a frieza que ali reinava.

- Qual teu nome?

- Heero.

Respondeu-me distraído entre uma tragada e outra. Pedi um cigarro e ele me entregou a caixa.

- Você fuma, garoto?

- Agora fumo, Heero. De onde você a conhecia?

- Dan? Casei-me com ela faz alguns anos.

Ascendi o cigarro e encarei-o. Então esse era o esposo?! O idiota. O louco. Um belíssimo idiota ele era, afinal.

- E Duo?

- Somos irmãos.

- Casou-se com sua irmã, então?

Olhou-me indiferente e respondeu soprando sobre meu rosto a fumaça.

- Eram adotados.

Nosso silencio durou até fim de seu cigarro quando estendeu-me a mão pedindo de volta mais um que logo começou a fumar.

- Há uma coisa que você um dia entenderá, rapaz. Não há como fugir deles. Em breve desejará arrombar-lhes as covas apenas para tê-los mais uma vez consigo.

Era insano demais para minha cabeça por isso não respondi, o homem era doido. Doido e compulsivo.

Ascendeu o terceiro cigarro.

- Desculpe-me, qual teu nome?

- Heero.

- Você a teve?

- Quem?

- Dan.

Seus olhos brilharam de forma selvagem estreitando-se perigosamente quando me fitou. Não havia resposta para essa pergunta. Eu era incapaz de distingui-los.

- Não. E você?

- Ela era minha esposa, o que você acha?

- Me referia a Duo.

- Dan? Eles eram a mesma pessoa.

Seu quinto cigarro chegou ao fim e o seguinte logo iniciou-se, eu ainda estava em meu segundo.

Ela era casada. Ele era casado?

Como seria possuí-la? Seriam realmente iguais, embora diferentes?

- Duo era casado?

- Dan era minha esposa.

O homem era realmente desequilibrado. Dan, Daniele, Duo... começava a me confundir de quem ele falava. Quantos cigarros aquela caixa possuía? Comecei a acompanhar-lhe o ritmo do fumo.

Heero, Heero, Heero.

Quase podia ver seu pálido corpo sobre o dela, pressionando-a, prendendo-a. Os fios negros soltos espalhando-se pelas costas largas e caindo, por conta do movimento continuo, sobre o rosto avermelhando. Podia sentir-lhe as mãos prendendo-a pelos pulsos.

Eu poderia ter tido isso.

Se eu me transformasse nele, seria uma forma de tê-la... tê-los.

Ponderei seriamente fugir do sol, deixar meu cabelo crescer e pintá-lo de preto, porém a idéia perdeu-se com o findar da brasa em meu fumo.

Puxei outro L.A. para meus lábios.

- Ele esteve contigo esse ultimo mês?

- E contigo antes disso.

- Por que ele foi para você?

- Por que ele foi para você?

A caixa de fumo finalmente chegou ao fim. Toda aquela fumaça não deveria estar nos fazendo bem.

Imaginei que a conversa acabaria ali e que poderia finalmente ficar sozinho, afinal, viciado como ele era não agüentaria, teria que ir comprar mais outra caixa. Eu estava enganado.

Tirou de dentro de sua jaqueta outra L.A.

Que espécie de pessoa carrega consigo, em suas vestes, mais de uma caixa de cigarro quando ambas estão cheias?!

Parecíamos duas locomotivas.

- E o enterro de Dan?

- Foi tranqüilo, Duo apareceu por lá.

- E o enterro de Dan?

- Qual Dan?

- Dan.

As vezes era difícil entender do que exatamente estávamos falando, deveria ter parado de fumar e entrado no hospital para buscar informações, mas não parei.

- De quem eles fugiam?

Olhou-me tranqüilamente com os dedos próximos a boca enquanto dava outra tragada, por fim jogou o cigarro não findado no chão e olhou para cima, para o céu, como ele era lindo, e soprou a fumaça.

-Bem... eles estão juntos agora.

Desencostou-se da parede e foi embora para o estacionamento.

Seu carro era preto e seu motorista bizarro.

Deveria ter entrado, no entanto fui comprar cigarro na banca mais próxima. Ele havia levado a caixinha de L.A.

Suicídio.

S-u-i-c-í-d-i-o.

Acordaram-me no hospital, pois foi lá onde dormi, para avisar-me sobre sua morte. Eu já sabia de sua morte, mas não que fora suicídio.

Parece tão clichê.

Tão tedioso.

Nem em sua morte ele era grandioso.

Poderia ter se dado ao trabalho de ser morto por alguém, ao menos.

Nada de missa para ele.

Iria arder no inferno como mandava o figurino.

Pelo menos ele arderia em algum lugar, mesmo não sendo em minha cama.

Voltei para casa no inicio da tarde, caminhando tranqüilamente pelas ruas da cidade, sentindo o sol claro lamber minha face com seus cálidos raios. O vento ameno acariciava minha pele enquanto brincava com as pontas de meu cabelo.

Não havia pressa, não havia mundo. Eu estava sozinho novamente.

Eu.

Gostava dessa palavra.

Eu.

Tinha que gostar, afinal, gostava antes, não poderia simplesmente mudar, eu era velho demais para mudar. Eu gostava demais de mim para querer mudar.

Fechei meus olhos lentamente enquanto jogava por cima de meu ombro direito minha jaqueta. Não estava frio, mas as folhas secas rolavam pelo chão.

Podia sentir o perfume, os passos, as pontas dos seus longos fios roçarem lentamente em mim. Eu estava só.

Voltei para casa. Estava tudo escuro e o jantar que ele me preparara na véspera de sua morte apodrecia calmamente sobre a mesa da sala.

Às vezes parece que tudo está dando errado.

Às vezes tudo dá realmente errado.

Temo que o meu caso não era o primeiro.

Abri silenciosamente a porta de meu próprio quarto e caminhei até minha cama. Ele estava ali.

Ainda estava parado no centro de meu quarto, seu corpo pendendo para os lados, sua pele branca, seu suspiro congelado.

Deitei-me na cama e senti seu corpo ao meu lado, frio e encolhido. Deveria tê-lo agarrado aquela noite.

Eu estava ficando obcecado por isso?

Fechei meus olhos e ignorei tudo aquilo, seu corpo pendurado no centro do aposento, seu corpo encolhido ao meu lado, seu corpo passeando pelo corredor, no entanto ainda existia o perfume.

Seu cheiro invadia minhas narinas e entorpeciam meus sentidos fazendo-me divagar lenta e dolorosamente para um lugar distante e eu precisava fumar.

Seria realmente impossível permanecer naquela casa nos próximos dias.

Habitar minha própria casa significava conviver com minha doce assombração particular, era tê-lo em todos os cantos, vê-lo passear pelos cômodos, permitir-me enlouquecer lentamente com sua latente ausência.

Retirei-me de casa tranqüilamente enquanto ascendia meu cigarro, suas entranhas já deveriam estar se decompondo.. assim como nosso jantar. Desagradável.

Eu não tinha para onde ir.

Era fim de tarde e eu não tinha para onde ir, onde dormir.

Voltar para casa não era uma possibilidade, menos ainda ir para a casa de meus pais. Inferno, inferno, inferno. Minha vida seria um inferno se eu voltasse para lá, como eu já disse, não há nada pior do que o interior.

Ou melhor! Há algo pior do que interior. Perder minha liberdade seria muito pior do que qualquer interior perdido no mais remoto canto do país.

De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso, eu precisava de um lugar onde dormir. E precisava também de alguém que limpasse a minha casa, afinal logo os restos orgânicos federiam.

Fui para o colégio falar com o reitor, coordenador, diretor, pró-reitor e metade dos funcionários da maldita instituição antes que conseguisse a chave de um dos quartos para estudantes.

Não me dei ao trabalho de conhecer o meu aposento, eram todos iguais mesmo e, afinal de contas, carregava comigo apenas minha jaqueta e a caixa de L.A., eu precisaria de ambos.

Comprei roupa, xampu, escova de dentes, blábláblá. Eu era perfeito, mas ainda era humano, precisava de banho, roupas limpas e noites de sono, além de muitos cigarros. Como a noite estava um tédio optei por visitar o meu cadáver preferido.

O necrotério estava vazio e morbidamente branco, háháhá, não vem ao caso.

Ele ainda estava lindo. Lindo e pálido e frio e impecável e nu. Especialmente lindo e nu. Quais seriam as chances do médico infeliz deixar-nos a sós por alguns minutos?

Afinal de contas ele ainda estava bonito. Talvez estivesse mais bonito se seu cabelo não estivesse desgrenhado, mas isso até lhe dava um certo charme.Ascendi um cigarro enquanto o admirava e fui expulso do recinto por isso.

Foi melhor dessa forma, acreditem. Eu tento a todo custo acreditar nisso.

Sentei-me no chão em frente ao estabelecimento e continuei a fumar, afinal, eu tinha comprado os cigarros para poder fumá-los e eu os fumaria.

Às vezes penso que estava ficando viciado nele, mas logo não me trariam nenhuma satisfação.

Naquela mesma noite Heero também foi visitar nosso cadáver preferido, ficou com ele por mais de meia hora e apenas me viu quando estava indo embora.

- O que você faz aí?

- Fumo. Quer um?

Estendi-lhe a caixa de L.A. e ele fitou-me com indiferença antes de responder.

- Não, obrigado. Agora não.

Essa era nova. O senhor compulsivo não queria me acompanhar no vicio.

- Vai fazer algo essa noite?

- Não.

- Gostaria de ir tomar chá comigo?

- Onde?

- Minha casa.

Imaginei que seria um bom momento para dizer não e ir embora, como todas as mães nos ensinam a fazer quando um estranho nos convida para algo assim, mas mesmo assim aceitei.

Adentrei seu carro e assisti o motorista bizarro, sim, ele era o bizarro, levar-nos para a ilustre mansão que ele chamava de casa.

Tomamos chá de whisky enquanto não conversamos e nos agarramos quando, após horas, continuamos não conversando.

Ele cheirava a eles e isso realmente era incrível. Não digo incrível no sentido de fantástico ou adorável, mas sim no sentido de histericamente insano e possessivo.

Beijar sua boca era como beijar todos de uma vez, tocar em seu corpo, por mais que fosse diferente, remetia a idéia de tocá-los. Era como se os dois estivesse com ele, dentro dele.

Ele os possuía e isso era inaceitável. Eles eram meus. Quis matá-lo por isso. Torcer-lhe o pescoço até sentir sua traquéia estourar sob meus dedos e o ar abandoná-lo plenamente para então desmembrá-lo e estripá-lo. Eu estava ficando violento.

Parei de agarrá-lo e afastei-me.

Heero não tentou me puxar, nem tentou me agarrar, simplesmente não lhe fez diferença eu largá-lo e sentar-me ao chão tranqüilamente.

Eu precisava fumar. Realmente precisava fumar.

Nenhum cigarro tinha o gosto que eu queria, por tanto eu os ascendia para tragá-los uma única vez e então apagá-los. Por fim parei com essa idiotice, disse-lhe tchau e fui embora.

Caminhei pelas ruas desertas por tempo o bastante para me arrepender de não ter pedido-lhe para que o rapaz bizarro me levasse para casa. Cheguei em casa, cansado e agradecido por não morar mais longe ainda.

Abri a porta e o fedor insuportável de matéria orgânica em decomposição atacou-me em meio a escuridão e todos os meus fantasmas continuaram passeando tranqüilamente pelos cômodos.

Duo atravessava-me para adentrar minha casa enquanto outro bebia café em meu sofá. Passeavam pela sala e outro servia a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que outro estava sentado aos meus pés, encostado no batente da porta, com o rosto escondido nos joelhos que estavam flexionados para cima. Podia vê-lo caminha pelo corredor trôpego de ressaca enquanto suas mãos espalmavam a parede pelo caminho.

Fechei rapidamente a porta e caminhei para o colégio, não lamentava por ter que andar mais. Voltaria feliz andando para a casa de Heero se dessa forma não precisasse ficar com minhas alucinações.

Deitei-me em minha macia cama no instituto e por mais cansado que estivesse não consegui dormir.

Eu não conseguia dormir e isso me enlouquecia.

Não se tratava de uma simples noite de sono a menos, era muito mais que isso.

Eu não conseguia dormir faziam noites.

Também não dormia durante o dia.

E eles andavam pela minha casa e pelo meu bairro.

Eu os via pelas ruas e pelos corredores agora vazios do instituto.

Ele estava em meu quarto e em minha cama e atrás de mim, sussurrando coisas inteligíveis em meu ouvido, mantendo minha pele arrepiada e meu corpo constantemente tenso.

Por fim paguei-lhe um maldito velório e ele limitou-se a assombrar minha casa a qual sempre assombrou e a sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Era minha culpa?

Era um fantasma?

Eu o queria e eu o tive e mesmo assim me amargurava querê-lo, me azedava a alma tudo o que tinha feito.

Ou o que não tinha feito?

Eles eram um ou ele era dois?

Eu nem sabia diferenciá-los. Estavam ambos mortos e mesmo assim eu os queria. Assumi todos os bens que possuíam e que ficaram abandonados no colégio. Algumas roupas e sapatos, uma foto, alguns livros e duas identificações iguais, uma era dela eu sabia.

Desejava mais, sempre mais, ponderava a possibilidade de transformar-me em Heero para, dessa forma, tê-los tido indiretamente em um passado remoto, ou nem tanto.

Água não tinha o mesmo gosto nem nenhuma comida era saborosa nem havia desejo de foda e todos os cigarros eram podres e insatisfatórios.

Eu era um desgraçado.

Preguei nas quatro paredes do meu quarto fotos dele, muito embora eu só tivesse a foto que encontrei nas coisas dele, as das carteirinhas de identificação e a de seu corpo pendurado no centro de meu quarto que eu recortei no jornal. Não era muita coisa, nem nada incrível, mesmo assim eu desejei ter mais paredes em meu quarto.

Não organizei o velório, simplesmente paguei e mandei que fizessem algo que prestasse, no entanto.. o caixão eu escolhi pessoalmente. Não comuniquei ninguém, nem sabia quem poderia comunicar.

Eu simplesmente me arrumei e fui para o velório.

Heero estava encostado na porta fumando como sempre e como sempre usando preto. Não deveria ser realmente difícil para ele ir a um velório, ele sempre estava vestido a caráter mesmo.

- Não vai entrar, Heero?

- Não, obrigado. Já tive o bastante sua morte. Deixo-te o velório ao menos.

- O bastante da morte dele?

- Sim, já tive a morte dele, agora te deixo o velório.

Não fazia sentido, mas agradeci mesmo assim e entrei.

Sentei em frente ao caixão e aqui estou.

Cheguei finalmente em mim, ao fim... ou ao inicio.

Eu poderia violentá-lo ali mesmo.

Eu realmente posso violentá-lo.

Mas infelizmente me falta vontade, me falta a ânsia de tê-lo mais uma vez. Não o quero mais uma ultima vez, quero mais uma vez.

Como sou ridículo.

Como virei isso?

No fim,não fez sentido.

Então se trata apenas de uma plena idiotice banhada a sofrimento e amargura que, provavelmente, nem são meus.

FIM.

**Nota da Autora:**

Fim! Finalmente o fim!

Não ficou como eu queria... achei que ficaria melhor, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado mesmo assim.

Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todos aqueles que leram, me mandaram comentários e tiveram paciência com a minha longuíssima demora.

Gostaria também de pedir novamente desculpas pela demora.

Preciso agradecer especialmente a Jukaa que teve paciência comigo, a Dani que foi torturada, a Jan que me ameaçou de morte e ao more que me deixou na fossa dizendo que eu jamais terminaria só para me fazer terminar oo... também agradeço a Illy! Eu me sentia muito culpada quando lembrava da empolgação dela com o mundo yaoi e com os fics e eu cruelmente sem terminar o meu.. '

Dedico Quadrado a Dani, pois esse texto jamais teria existido se ela não tivesse vindo para a minha casa em 2006!

Beijos, Zika McDragon!

Até a próxima e muito obrigada a todos!


End file.
